THE PROTECTOR
by LunarSheWolf
Summary: Gibbs and the team receive a new team member...a four legged one...a wolf...werewolf...that happens to be mated to the least expect one. what happens when they find out what she is? will they accept her or reject her? i suck at summaries. RIVERAA619 'DOT' WIX 'DOT' COM 'SLASH' LUNARSHEWOLF {this is the website dedicated to my stories still working on it)
1. Chapter 1

**ENJOY!**

Director Vance walked down the long hallway looking left to right. As of now he was looking for the newest member for Gibbs team, he figured it was the only thing missing to complete the unique team. Vance was just about to give up when he reached the final caged it had a red sign attached on the door that read 'aggressive' inside laid a large red and black body if he needed to guess he'd say it was a shepherd.

Vance turned to the man behind him. "What's the story behind this one?"

"She was picked up during a swat raid, although if you are looking for working dog she is not the one for you." the man said giving the dog a dirty look.

"And why is that?" Vance asked something about this dog had him intrigued.

"Well for starter she is not a full blood dog, according to our vets she is a high content wolf." Vance gave him a 'explain' look. "She has more wolf blood in her than dog. Second you want a stable animal one that will follow orders and not attack the hand that feeds her."

Vance nodded looking back at the dog. "Get her up."

The man huffed but did as ordered; walking up to the door he rattled it making her jump with a startle. Vance rolled his eyes of course she'd hate him, if he did that every time. He was now able to get a good look of her, he was mistaken the wolf was a red, black and white. The red and black ran all thru her back stopping just at her shoulders, her legs were white with gray mixed in there. The top of her head was just like her back as only the top was red and black, only the markings stopped half way on her snout leaving it all white except in the middle of her chest which had a black misshaped half-moon. Vance kneeled down in front of the cage smirking at the way she snarled at him 'oh yeah she'll fit right in.' little did Vance know the so call wolf hybrid was actually a 20 year old trapped inside. Her alpha had injected her with enough silver to keep her trapped in her form for no less than a year and that was just last week.

"I'll be taking her." Vance said a in a no argument tone. The man shook his head mumbling something that sounded like 'crazy feds' Vance looked back down at the wolf. "Well looks like you will soon be an ncis k-9." With that Vance walked out following the man into the office to sign off the paper work. For now she will be under his name, but soon it will be changed to one of the team members. After all was filled and sign Vance shook the man's hand. "An agent will come by to pick her up later today for training." The man nodded telling him he'll have her ready with a thank you Vance left.

Alex paced the kennel she hated being locked up like some wild animal, okay she was an animal but not wild. I mean what would you do if someone just started man handling you sit back and take it or bite them? Alex tensed at the sound of their care takers keys jiggling; the guy was alright when not trying to get her pissed off. She eyed him as he kneeled down in front of her kennel.

"Looks like you got lucky; let's just hope you don't get killed in the line of duty." The man smirked. "Since you will be the first they send in most of the time." Alex growled at him. "Watch it! You still have a couple of hours with me." He smiled proudly as the she quickly stopped the growling. The day went on nothing major happening, people walking in and out same with dogs. At one point someone tried adopting her which led to an argument as the customer even offered money for her.

Alex laid on her side waiting to get the hell out of there, when the sound of her door opening had her jumping to her feet, tail wagging. Growling when the man placed a muzzle on her and the harder she protest the tighter he made it. Behind him stood a man in a navy uniform probably in his early 30 with a leash in his hand, Alex knew he was here to take her away. Stopping her struggle she allowed the muscle and harness to be placed on her followed by the leash and being led out of the building. The ride was short lived as they arrived in what she knew was the navy based, Alex was seriously getting dizzy at the seeing the same color over and over. The petty officer pulls her out of the car and into a small building, based on the smell it was a kennel. Alex stopped walking not wanting to be put back into a kennel.

'No! I don't want to!' Alex yelled but all he heard was barking. She yelped at the stinging feeling on her nose. 'Di-did he just flicked me on the nose!?' Alex growled the whole way she was pulled and tossed into the kennel. 'Great back into the slammer.' Huffing she paced the steel cage for about an hour snapping at the dog next to her whenever he tried sniffing her, bored she decided sleep would be the best thing to do.

For the past week it was non-stop training, scenarios of chase downs, search and rescue, drug and weapon search, at one point she was given five shirts all with different smells. The first one smelt way too much of cologne, mint and…sex? It made her scrunch up her nose in disgust. The second one was a female-alpha female-she had a distinctive scent one of desert and breeze along with a pint of lavender. The third was a male young, his smelled of nervous sweat and an expensive cologne 'Hugo boss if im not mistaken'. She had always loved that smell. The fourth had her curious it smelled like a hospital, but it had a crazy smell as well almost as if someone had smashed all the shirts together Alex had to admit she kinda liked it. The last shirt had her rolling and sleeping in it, why you ask? She had no clue! It was coffee, old spice, and saw dust. Somehow those three things mashed so well together and somehow it made her feel safe.

At one point during the cleaning of the kennels a rookie tried to take the shirt away earning himself a pissed off wolf hovering over him. Alex had noticed the senior marines laughing at the poor boy, then it clicked they had tricked him into doing this 'so they like scaring kids do they?' growling she sneaked her way over to them and waited until a bit then jumped tackling one snapping at his face. With a snarl she jumped off and stood over the fallen boy 'he is mine! I dare you to mess with him again!' the marines slowly stood up making a hasty escape. Alex turned to the boy giving him a lick on the cheek 'I am sorry, didn't mean to scare you.' although all he heard was whimpering. Alex grabbed the shirt and dropped it in his lap just before the leash and muzzle was placed on her.

"Come girl time to meet your new team." The officer said leading her out the building an into the car as usual the car ride ended too soon for her, she might be a human trapped inside a wolf body, but that didn't mean she didn't like sticking her head out the window. They pulled up into a parking structure and walked into an elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY!**

Gibbs sat at his desk with his coffee in hand; he was going over some reports from last night. Looking over at the rest of his team he spotted tony his SFA annoying the hell out of ziva his newest agent, she looked just about ready to kill him with the paperclip she's currently twirling in her fingers. Shaking his head he looked to his left only to smirk of course McGee would be the only one looking to get some work done. This always happened when they had no case bickering and boredom. The sound of the elevator caught the four agent's attention even more at the sight of an officer and a…wolf?

"Agent Gibbs?" the officer called.

Gibbs stood up with a frown. "Yes?"

"I have a delivery if you can please sign here." the officer handed him the clipboard and a pen.

Gibbs grabbed it looking it over as his frown just got deeper. "Im sorry, but I didn't authorize this." He handed him back the board. Glancing down at the wolf he was confused by the fact that she had a muzzle on.

"No, but I did Jethro." Vance's voice came from the top of the stairs. "I figured a k-9 was all you needed to have a complete team." He looked towards the dog then the petty officer. "Why is she muzzled?"

Said officer looked down at her then to the director. "It is standard process director, for the safety of those around her." he then turned back to Gibbs handing him the board. "Please agent Gibbs if you can sign the paperwork." With a sigh Gibbs signed the papers.

Alex knew he didn't want her there and to be completely honest she didn't want to be here either, but she had nowhere to go and until she could shift back there is not much she could do. She watched as the man left her behind not wanting to give Gibbs and his team trouble she started following the officer to the elevator.

"No! Stay!" the officer said sternly. "You stay here! This is your team!" the officer gave he a reassuring smile as he disappeared into the elevator.

Alex glanced back at the four agents watching her with a whimper she slowly made her way back to them. She stopped in front of agent Gibbs avoiding his icy glare.

"Tony grab her leash and watch her." Gibbs ordered giving the director a death glare as the man smirked walking back into his office.

Tony huffed but just as he reached the leash Alex lunged, the only thing protecting tony was the fact she had the muzzle on.

"I don't think she like me boss." Tony grumbled shoot her a dirty look.

Alex lay by the elevator not wanting to be near them and not wanting to be in there way. Tony just waved her off going back to his desk. Ziva grabbed a little ball she had on her desk before gently rolling it towards her bumping it against her paw. McGee had placed his plate of lunch beside her, but that fact that she wouldn't let anyone near her the muzzle stayed on. Alex closed her eyes thinking of her family, her pack, brother, sister, all of them. She missed the so much inwardly she was shedding tears at the loss of them. She wished she was running in the field with her little brother, chasing rabbits with her alpha or just gossiping with her friends, but nooo here she was stuck in her wolf body and with a team that didn't want her.

'When did my life become so complicated?' Alex thought as she fell asleep.

Gibbs watched the 'newest member' of his team for the past two hours she has not allowed anyone near her. They needed to get her somewhat comfortable so they can remove the muzzle and she can drink water. Gibbs groan as he stood and slowly made his way to her, without missing a beat she was staring at him.

Alex sensed him closing in on her she was surprised it the alpha male. She watched him closely as he crouched in front of her, his hand slowly coming towards her making her release a growl.

Gibbs retained himself from backing his hand away as she growled. "Im not going to hurt you, but I need to take that off so you can eat." He was surprised as what seemed to be understanding flashed thru her eyes. "Are you going to attack once it is removed?" Gibbs felt stupid talking to an animal.

Alex titled her head to side his voice was so gentle like the calming sound of the waves and the breeze. The only way she could show him she won't attack was by a lick, but that was impossible at the moment 'I promise I will not attack.' Alex whimpered.

Gibbs heard the whimper and took that as an answer to his question. Slowly he reached over her head making sure to not make any sudden movements. Soon Alex felt her face and mouth relived from their restrains. Gibbs ran his hand over her head as he did that all smells hit her like a ton of bricks, soon she came across the ones in her shirts. She followed the desert smell to agent da-vid. The Hugo boss to agent McGee and the one of mint to agent Dinozzo. She wagged her tail once she found the one she was looking for to her surprise it led her back to agent Gibbs.

"That's better." Gibbs whispered pulling the bowl of water closer to her. "Drink up." with a last pet on the head he left her alone.

Alex didn't need to be told twice as she finished the water in record time, she sat down looking towards her new team. She knew had to gain their trust, but to do so she would have to trust them. The problem was trusting is a hard topic for her, but agent Gibbs had gain hers the moment he came into her sight. With a deep breath she walked closer to them.

Alex walked up to ziva's desk first; the agent was currently on the phone and didn't notice her. She took a seat beside her chair waiting for the moment to make herself known. As ziva hung up the phone she dropped a pen, Alex grabbed it jumping to her hind legs she placed it on the desk. Ziva was surprised but quickly recovered ruffing up her fur. "Thank you." ziva said massaging her neck before turning back to work. Looking at the computer Alex notice they were working on a case.

Alex trotted over to agent McGee's; he was reading a file and too engross to see her. 'What is it with these people? Do I have to come in with a parade? As is being a wolf is not enough!' Alex growled as she jumped onto his desk hovering over the undetected agent, McGee yelped at her sudden appearance over the file. "Damn it! Don't do that!" McGee exclaimed glaring at his laughing team mates, Gibbs had a small almost non-noticeable smirk. Alex jumped off the desk to his side giving him a small lick on the cheek 'im sorry just playing with you.' McGee gave hugged her around the neck ruffing her up letting her no hard feelings.

Alex turned to tony something about him had her on edge so with a simple growl she moved to the last person the alpha agent Gibbs.

She needed to let him know that she accepted him as the alpha; she stopped beside his chair looking up at him. 'Damn he's good looking. What the hell is wrong with me? Im a wolf and he's-well-he's normal.' That didn't stop her from admiring him, he had strong facial features and granted he was much older than her, but that didn't matter to her. His scent drove her wild a mixture of old spice, sawdust and something that was all him. He held himself with authority and power the way an alpha should.

Gibbs knew she was there, but as to why he didn't know. After a few minutes and seeing she wasn't leaving he glanced down at her staring straight into her bright gray eyes. Alex quickly adverted her eyes submitting to him, this was second nature to her being a beta and all. Gibbs reached for her rubbing her ear earning a wag of her tail, Gibbs held back a chuckle at the content look she had on her face. Much to the surprise of director Vance and the team Alex stayed by him the entire morning never once leaving his side. When he went to Abby's lab she was with him, and to ducky's office she would wait for him outside the door surprising Gibbs.

Alex followed him out the elevator as he yelled to his team.

"McGee what do you have?"

'petty officer Kyle Hanson his phone records show an exceed amount of calls between our last victim and smuggler." McGee answered without missing a beat.

"Alright gear up." Gibbs ordered as he grabbed his gun and badge from his drawer.

Alex stood in the middle of the bullpen not sure if she was to follow or not. Gibbs stepped into the elevator as he comically looking around him, he held the elevator and poked his head out spotting her he let out a loud whistle. Alex ran to the elevator stopping just in front of it waiting for the order.

"What? You want an invite?" Alex tilted her head to the side 'well? Do I?'

"Get in here!" Gibbs ordered Alex trotted in pushing tony back so she stood beside him, Gibbs smirked. "Atta girl."

Reaching the parking lot they made their way to the trucks. "McGee your wi-" he was cut off as Alex jumped pass him into the truck the moment he open the door. "With me." He sent her a playful glare ziva and tony took the other truck.


	3. Chapter 3

**ENJOY!**

They arrived at a pretty house, but she knew something was off she followed Gibbs out of the truck. Tony, ziva and Gibbs took the front while McGee went around back not wanting to leave McGee alone she nudged Gibbs on the leg whimpering at the direction McGee went Gibbs got the hint and gave her a nod.

"McGee statues." Gibbs asked thru the comms.

McGee walked thru the back yard gun drawn and raised. "In position boss, back doors open."

Gibbs looked at his agents before banging on the door. "Kyle Hanson NCIS! Open up we have a warrant!" no response, then the sound of breaking glass was heard Gibbs stepped to the side drawing his weapon as tony kicks the door down, giving the agent's access to the main house.

Alex sniffed the air becoming stiffed at the sound of glass shattering, she took the position ready to attack anything. She scrunches her nose at the smell of something acid and…sweet? When suddenly something jumps out the open door and onto McGee. Both bodies' falling to the ground and that's when Alex see's it's a dog. Hearing the groans of pain coming from McGee she tackles the animal off him causing both her and the dog to roll onto the dirt. Teeth are snapping, blood dripping and occasional whimpers had McGee stunned. Making the mistake of taking her eyes off the enemy he was able to grab her neck tearing into it. Alex yelped at the blinding pain.

Inside the house Gibbs and Dinozzo cleared the house searching for any intruders, but all they found was their dead suspect.

Holstering their weapons Dinozzo scoffed. "We have got to stop serving warrants after breakfast." He then turned to ziva. "10 bucks mcgeek spills in on this one."

That had ziva looking around. "Where is McGee?"

Gibbs frowned. "McGee?" no response came from the com. "McGee talk to me!"

Suddenly the sound of a gunshot was heard, sharing a look they raced towards the back. Once outside they were stunned at the sight in front of them. McGee sat on the ground his gun still raised and smoke coming out the barrel, his left shoulder and arm bleeding dripping blood. Looking to the left Gibbs felt the air knocked out of him, both dogs lay on the ground neither moving the wolf underneath the GSD.

Alex winced at any movement she made and having to push a 65 pound dog off was going to be hell. None the less she pushed herself just to relies the team was all there 'so much for my first case.' She slowly and painfully made her way to McGee eyeing his arm before licking it trying to clean it out. McGee wiped the blood off her muzzle not that it came off, but it's the thought that counts.

Gibbs sigh he wondered why it affected him so much to have thought she was hurt. "Dinozzo call it in." Gibbs said as he walked towards McGee.

"On it boss."

"What happen McGee?" Gibbs asked, Alex smiled inwardly she can hear the concern in his voice.

"I was covering the back when the dog jumped out attacking. Luna then attacked him removing him off me. They fought for a bit and once I got a clear shot I took it." Tim explained watching as ziva kneeled next to the bloody GSD. "Boss she needs to be checked." Tim said motioning towards Alex.

Alex was making her way slowly to the fallen dog; she wanted to be close in case he decided to attack again. She was startled when a hand landed on her back making her yelp both in surprise and pain at the sudden jump.

"Easy, easy." Gibbs said running his hand gently over her back. "Let's check you over."

Alex whimpered 'it's nothing a little bourbon and pain killer can't heal.' Gibbs hands ran over her body stopping on her neck, Alex watch his eyebrows knit into a frown. Gibbs pulled his fingers back at the sudden feel of wetness, looking closer at her neck he noticed she had a gash 'okay maybe some bandage might help'.

"Don't worry we'll take care of it." Gibbs said surprising her when he kissed her head. Just then two men walked in one was older than Gibbs and the other looked fresh put of collage. Judging by the accent of the older man she would guess he was British. "Ducky before you head on to our dead marine you mind checking on McGee." Gibbs asked his hands never leaving Alex's neck and chest 'this would be so weird if I was in my human form'. "Palmer can you check on this one she took a nasty bite on the neck and it doesn't seem to stop bleeding." Alex watch 'palmer' make his way over to her, just as her was about to touch her she growled 'don't take it personal, but I don't trust you'. She snickered at the way his eyes become saucers like.

"uhhh-sir-that's a wolf." palmer stutter shrieking when Alex bared her teeth at him. Gibbs smirked giving her a light head slap making her stop.

"Actually she is a hybrid half dog half wo-ow!" McGee cried.

"Sorry my boy." Ducky said. "When was the last time you had your tetanus shot?"

McGee thought for a moment. "Lets see it was after dicky Manson and I were fighting over galactic hunt obi-wan Kenobi."

Dinozzo smirked having heard his answer. "So sometime this year."

Alex growled at him causing him to pale at the sight of her still bloody teeth 'leave him be!' tony raised his hands in surrender before going back to taking pictures glaring at his smiling team mates.

"It was a while ago ducky." McGee said.

Ducky hummed once he finished with the bandage he gathered his stuff. "As your doctor I am expecting you to visit the infirmary McGee." Tim nodded sending a death glare towards the dog.

Alex was staring to get dizzy and with palmer just staring at her was getting on her nerve.

"Palmer get a move on!" Gibbs barked, but every time he tried getting near her Alex would lunge at him. Gibbs sighed in annoyance he didn't have time for this, Alex whimpered upset in making him feel that way. "Give me the stuff and just tell me what to do."

Palmer handed him the bag. "Clean the wound and then apply the gauge finish it with wrapping the bandage around her neck."

"I got it, now go help the dog." Gibbs ordered as he cleaned to wound out, Alex whimpered licking his hands and face 'that hurts'. "Hold still im almost done."

Alex distracted herself by watching ziva and the dog once Gibbs was done with her.

Palmer kneels down next to ziva examining the dog. "It looks like a flesh wound."

"Gibbs should we take him to the vet?" ziva asked worried for the dog.

Gibbs walked out from the house. "The only place that dog is going is to back to the lab he is evidence."

Dinozzo chuckled. "Abby is going to have a field trip combing that for evidence."

Ziva shot him a glare. "He is not an 'it' or 'that' he is a living thing and he is in pain."

Tony huffed deciding the females were not in a good mood today he walked over to Gibbs. Alex zoned them out walking into the house, her nose scrunched up at the smell of blood and…drugs? Following her nose she walked into what appeared to be the master bedroom. She was able to find the stash, but not retrieve it 'I hate this body!' she growled walking back out to the living room. Everyone, but McGee was gathered there as ducky examined the body. Tony took pictures and ziva talked.

"Petty officer Kyle Hanson, a military-working dog handler with pax river master-at-arms force, drug enforcement unit."

"Hanson was enforcing everyone, but Hanson himself." Tony remarked taking pictures of the bloody prints. From everything ducky was saying only one thing got her attention.

"My guess would be petty officer Kyle Hanson was the victim of a dog attack." Ducky said.

"Going on a limb there ducky." Gibbs said.

"Well based on the fact that McGee was just attacked by one and he was in here back me up." ducky stated.

Dinozzo stops taking pictures and speaks in a horrible English accent. "By crackly, dr. mallard I believe you've solved the case." That earned him a glare from both ziva and Gibbs. Alex scoffed at the immaturity of the agent.

"Did you wake up in the wrong bed this morning Dinozzo?" ziva wonders.

Dinozzo rolled his eyes. "If you mean on the wrong side of the bed this morning? The answer is no, but walking in here and finding our chief suspect dead tends to put me in a sour mood."

"It appears Hanson has been dead for at least 36 hours." Ducky said stopping ziva from retorting at tony.

"That explains his disappearance and why he didn't show up for his dog-handling duties." Ziva pointed out.

Gibbs wrote something down on his notebook. "Doesn't explain why his dog turned on him." Alex shrinks down at the way he was eyeing her 'I would never hurt you.' she whimpered giving his leg a nudge. Before walking up to ziva, she tugged on her cargo pants. Ziva glanced down at her and with a curious look she followed her to the master bedroom.

"That's too bad, if we had more time than we would have been able to bust Hanson and find out who was shipping drugs thru the pax river base, but now thanks to semper Fido Hanson is never going to roll over." Gibbs getting fed up with his jokes glared at him. "Sorry bos-"

Gibbs shut him up by raising a hand up. "Play dead."

Ziva walked into the room. "What is it?" Alex laid on the ground her snout pointing under the bed, ziva got on four next to her smiling when she saw a box. "Good girl. Gibbs!" Gibbs changed directions at the call of his name heading towards the bedroom.

"I can help." Dinozzo said walking at the same time as Gibbs causing the two men to crash into each other. "Sorry boss."

Alex glanced up once the men walked in, Dinozzo smirked. "Room with a view." He then snapped a picture of ziva's ass causing her to growl at him.

"Hey!" Gibbs growled head slapping him hard. Alex woofed happily, instally at Gibbs side pushing Dinozzo away. Tony then nudged her in a light kick making her yelp that earned him another slap on the head. "Leave her alone."

All attention was turned back to ziva as she dumps a big package of something white onto the bed and judging by the hole in one corner something bit into it.

Tony takes pictures as ziva glances at Gibbs. "Cocaine?"

"You tell me." Gibbs replied handing her his knife.

Alex observed as ziva grabs a sample of the white stuff with the knife, trying to ignore the acid smell coming from it.

"Look like someone was in a hurry to rip into it, which would explain the dog going all Hannibal lector." Alex huffed deciding it was better to just ignore the agent. "Sorry I know." Dinozzo replies having the Gibbs glare turned on him again. "Movie references."

Alex glances back at ziva as she dumps the powder in the bag, Gibbs then shakes it. The liquid turned blue confirming ziva's question from earlier. Dinozzo then finds cash hidden in one of the drawers.

"Alright finish up here and let's head back." Gibbs said leaving the room; Alex followed him out of the house. Gibbs kneels down calling her to him which she obeys. "How's the neck?" he runs his hand gently over it.

Alex licks his hand 'it's better total forgot I even had it.'

"You did well in there. Guess it this wasn't such a bad idea." Gibbs ruffles her fur a bit. "Welcome to NCIS." Alex jumped on him knocking him onto the ground Gibbs chuckled before slowly pushing her off. "Come you'll be staying with me tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**First off I hate these A/N as well, but I think in this case it's mandatory.**

 **Okay So first order of business is: i know my grammer sucks! Thank you for all the help to those that helped me with that. I will be going back to each story one at a time and reviewing them. I tend to rush when typing, So yeah. After all English is not my main language lol.**

 **Number two: I am currently without internet, So the updates will be random. When I do update that will most likely be on Sunday thru Monday. I know it sucks, but someone forgot to pay the Bill.**

 **Number three: I know some of my stories are crossovers. The reason I don't place them in that section is because not many readers search thru there and regardless of how bad and twisted some of my stories are i love to hear and read what all of you have to say, but please don't review if your are just going to be mean. I had a contestant guess review that said nothing but mean things. Another is posting jiberish of I don't know what on THE PROHIBITED. Please if you don't like the story just tell me what you don't like. Thank you.**

 **Number four: thank you all for the follows. I didn t know my story I'M HERE SON would actually be a hit so thank you so much. A quick clear up for the story NCIS LIVE STORY I know many don't like the whole gibbs and younger girl. In the story he's younger in his 30's and my OC is already 18. Like I said before I come up with these crazy things in my head and just start typing.**

 **Anyways hope this doesn't scare any readers away, some stories will be updated a little after i post this So it song be a total lost. Lol.**

 **Before leave I would like to know what you would like to see in the story? Thank you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

 **HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Gibbs pulled up by a nice large home. Jumping out of the car she smiled something told her it once held a family in it. Following Gibbs into the house she sat by the door not sure how he felt about her jumping onto the couch. Gibbs walked into the kitchen, walking back out with two plates one held water and the other held what looked like raw meat.

"We'll get you some dog food tomorrow." Gibbs said placing the dishes on the ground in front of her. 'Ewww I hate dog food!' She watched him disappear into a door. Eating the food Alex lay where she was. Falling asleep she dreamed of her pack, her alphas constant showers of affection, he brothers and sisters teasing and playing. 'God, please allow me to return home. That is all I ask a chance to go back home with my pack' Alex whimper curling into herself she was used to sleeping with her pack all in one huge pile 'guess I better get used to sleeping alone'.

Gibbs sighed looking at his watch he groaned it was midnight already and he needed to get up early tomorrow. Putting his tools away he jogged up the stairs and made his way to his room stopping at the sight of the sleeping wolf by the main door. Looking closer he noticed she was shivering and whimpering, frowning he slowly made way to her petting her head gently.

Alex woke to the soothing feeling of her alphas hand. Glancing up at him she licked him under the chin, her tail thumping against the hard wood floor 'you should be asleep' she whimpered pushing him slightly on the chest.

Gibbs stood up walking towards his room stopping at the door he turned to her. "You coming or prefer to stay out here?" Alex jumped to her feet dashing into his room. Gibbs chuckled as her removed everything but his boxers before climbing into his bed. "hop on, tomorrow we'll but you a bed." obey the alpha she jumped on the bed, not caring she laid her head on his stomach enjoying the soothing rhythm of his hand on her back lullaby them both to sleep.

The next morning Gibbs was woken by wet licks on his neck, slowly opening his eyes he came face to face with his newest member of the team. "Get off me." Gibbs pushed her away wiping his wet neck.

Alex scoffed coming out more like woof 'good morning to you too.' Giving him one last lick on the neck she jumped off before he could respond to it.

Gibbs chuckled with a shake of the head he took a shower then headed down stairs for a cup of coffee before they would head into work. Alex paced the kitchen why you may ask? She needed her morning coffee that's why. A week! That has been how long she has gone without a drop of coffee and seeing Gibbs drinking right In front of her was torture. She whined standing on her hind legs she placed her paws on his leg giving him her puppy eyes.

Gibbs glanced down at her, with his mug halfway to his lips. "What?" Alex nudged his arm. "Coffee?"

Yelping she jumped onto the counter her tail wagging wildly 'all I need is one drop!'

Gibbs groaned. "Off the counter!" he huffed when she ignored the command. "I am not giving you coffee." Gibbs stood up taking his mug with him ignoring the whimpers coming from the wolf. "Let's go!" Alex huffed jumping of the counter she followed him out of the house and into the car. Not once did she spare him a glance. Gibbs looked towards her with a quirked eye brow. "Seriously? You're going to ignore me? All because I didn't give you coffee?"

Alex shifted her head to the left away from the man 'I can't hear you'.

Gibbs smirked reaching for his coffee he took the lid off. "Stop being immature and drink up." Alex snapped her head to the side, not having to be told twice she dived into the cup. "If you tell anyone I let you near my coffee I will send you back to the pound." Gibbs threatens which earned him a wet lick on the cheek. Alex drank half the coffee leaving the other half to him. Gibbs was surprise at the fact that she always seemed to understand what he was saying and doing.

Once arrived they walked off the elevator Alex greeted the others before laying on her spot underneath Gibbs desk. The day went uneventful Gibbs keep both her and Tim behind due to their injures. Tim would be in Abby's lab, but she stayed in the bullpen no way she going near that mutt. Late in the day the team came back with nothing new. Shortly Gibbs walked in followed by Abby and the dog. Alex jumped to her feet moving to stand in front of Tim.

"Abby I told you that dog stays in the cage." Gibbs said clearly frustrated.

"But Gibbs Jethro doesn't like being in the cage." Abby whined.

Gibbs sighed. "Abby that dog attacked two members of this team. I am not risking any more attacks."

Both Abby and Gibbs were to engross in their conversation to realize the dog getting closer to Tim and her. Alex growled warning the dog back only to get a growl back. 'Seriously? You didn't learn from last time?'

Tim was nervous at the approaching dog. "B-boss?"

Alex stood up stepping forward 'back off.' The dog just growled back challenging her, that's when she realized what he was doing 'there is no way in hell I will let you be top dog!' the dog bark taking a jump, but just as he was about to reach her something grabbed ahold of his collar pulling him away.

"Give me the leash. Now Abbs." Gibbs barked Abby still in shock handed him the leash. "I want him in the cage at all times." Abby nodded at the order before taking the dog away. Gibbs looked back at her and Tim. "You two okay?" Tim nodded as Alex went back to her sleeping spot 'what is it with me and attracting all the sick puppies.' Alex stayed under table watching the team come and go at one point she watched tony and ziva walk back into the bullpen, ziva tossed her a piece of jerk she was eating as tony made his way to McGee's desk, by the smirk on his lips it was nothing good and right she was Tim came back a few moments later from Abby's lab. Clicking a button his computer images of dogs barking popped onto the screen scaring both Tim jumped back sacred, Alex did too but it was the sound of McGee's heart that had her worried. It was too fast the man was terrified. Growling Alex jumped over Gibbs desk knocking Dinozzo onto his back, her teeth inches from his face 'what the hell is the matter with you!?'

Tony shrieked at the sudden attack, he stayed put not wanting to agitate her more than she already was. Tim was still trying to steady his heart beat as ziva rubbed his back trying to sooth him down, both watching and not knowing if it was a good idea to grab her. The whole bullpen stopped in shocked as the wolf kept the agent pinned down. Alex was tempted in tearing his throat out, he's the lead beta the one to watch over the others and yet he causes them fear, she smirked at the sound of his heart beat 'that is exactly how McGee felt'.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen coming from ducky's stopping in his tracks at the sight of Alex over Dinozzo. Growling he rushed over grabbing her by the collar and pulling her off his SFA, glancing at McGee he noted how pale the agent looked. Alex strained against the hold snapping at the air.

"What did you do Dinozzo?!" Gibbs demanded stroking her softly on the chest calming her instally. Alex let her weight drop against his Gibbs legs letting her temper fall as he stroked her.

"Nothing!" Dinozzo exclaimed standing up from the ground, huffing at the look Gibbs was giving him. "I played a prank on McGee and then she attacked. I didn't know the sound of dogs barking was going make her react that way."

Gibbs glare rose ten times deadlier, without another word he let go of Alex, walked to his desk grabbing both his jacket and gun. "Let's go we have some interrogations to do. McGee stay here and help Abby." Passing behind tony he head-slapped him-hard. Alex followed behind him ready for some outdoor action. "No stay!" Gibbs said sternly.

Alex froze watching the three leave 'I swear if I could I would head slap you right now!' of course all every one heard were growls looking around she noticed all eyes on her. 'What never seen a pissed off wolf?!' everyone scattered at the roar she gave. With an angry huff she took her spot under Gibbs desk as Tim walked back into the bullpen watching over some footage, seconds later a female in marine uniform walked in walking straight to McGee whose head snap up making Alex chuckle inwardly at the way his heart skipped a beat.

"Hi, im Erica perelli dog handler at Pax River." She introduced herself Alex had to admit she was pretty. Tim stood up with a wince making Erica he was the one that shot Hanson's dog. "You shot butch." She stated as she looked over his wounds. "Looks like he got you pretty bad." Seeing Tim wince Alex growled getting up also wincing from the bite and the fact that Gibbs had pulled on her collar earlier did not help matters. Erica's eyes widen at the surprise of seeing a wolf. "That is not butch."

Tim smiled. "No she's with us. She was actually the one to tackle Hanson's dog off me earning herself quiet a bite."

Alex watched Erica as she kneeled in front of her holding the back of her hand in a peace offering. Alex studied her taking in her scent before giving in with a lick to the hand. Erica patted her, before checking her neck. "Wow, she got lucky nothing major was hit." She then stood. "She yours?"

Tim shook his head. "No she's the teams. Although I am planning on getting one soon just have to find the right girl…dog-girl dog…I like girl dogs, but also boy dogs." Alex would have face palmed it she could instead she hid her face under her paws with a whimper, Erica just giggled.

Gibbs then wandered in. "don't ask, don't tell."

Pulled out of his love struck McGee turns towards Gibbs. "Boss, this is Erica perelli."

"To collect the dog sir." Perelli explains. "I'm sorry to say he has to be put down." Alex whimpered feeling bad for the dog. She watches at Gibbs stiffs and stops all he is doing to stare at her. Alex knew Abby had become attached to the dog, hell is the mutt hadn't tried to attack her she might have even liked him for play dates. "I wish things were different, but the navy has a strict policy in fatal mauling cases." Gibbs just continued staring making even Alex uncomfortable.

"I can take her boss." McGee suggested to which the boss then left abruptly. Alex followed only to be told stay again, with a growl to which he then send her a glare she curls up underneath ziva's desk falling asleep. During the course of the day she spotted Tim arguing on the phone then leaving. She was brought back to the world of the living by the sound of everyone in the bullpen. Stretching herself out she trotted up to Gibbs giving his hand a nudge, glancing down he gave her a small smile as he massaged her ear. The five stood in front of the screen TV as Dinozzo talked. Alex leaned herself against Gibbs leg cherishing the moment between the two of them.

"Apparently, lieutenant commander Warfield has a cousin stationed at Pax River, petty officer by the name of Philip Granger. Warfield listed him as his emergency contact, but the interesting part is that Granger was busted for cocaine possession two months ago."

"He failed to appear on his court day meaning he fled." Ziva added.

"Could be a family business with Warfield supplying his cousin?" McGee suggested.

"maybe." Gibbs said scratching the top of Alex's head earning a wag of the tail.

"Should we have another talk with Warfield?" Dinozzo asked hopefully.

"No keep digging." Gibbs ordered.

"I have more on lt. commander Warfield." Ziva said with a satisfied grin towards tony.

Alex walked over to Gibbs desk hopping onto his chair waiting for something anything to do. Gibbs took the file from her looking it over he sent both her and tony to have another chat with Warfield just as they were leaving perelli walked in ignoring tony completely making a bee line for Tim, but not before ruffing Alex's fur a little 'I like her, McGee better not mess this up'.

Gibbs turned around to a pause cocking an eyebrow at her. "Get out of my chair." He ordered Alex tilted her head to the side 'make me' just as he reached for her Alex jumped off with a small woof. Gibbs groaned falling into his seat, the air knocked out off of him as she jumped on his lap placing her head on his shoulder curling into him. Gibbs grunted trying to pull her off with no luck part of him wasn't even trying to be honest. "You're not a puppy anymore." Gibbs mumbled. 'don't care, payback for leaving me behind' she gave his neck a lick ignoring the fact that she liked how he tasted she closed her eyes allowing his scent to invade her. Gibbs huffed, but allowed a small smile to creep out letting it slide just this once he worked around her trying his best not to disturbed her "since when did my life become this?" he mumbled under his breath gently stroking her neck mindful of her injury.

Tony and ziva walked into the bullpen two hours later bickering, only to stop in their tracks at the sight before them. McGee sat at his desk as if nothing abnormal was happening, but there was their boss talking on the phone with a full grown female wolf sleeping on him. Dinozzo was about to say a smartass remark, but quickly shut his mouth at the glare he got from said man.

Alex opened her eyes slowly, yawning right before she froze looking to the right her eyes widen groaning inwardly 'I slept on my boss!' she quickly jumped off shaking herself off. Glancing back Gibbs gave her a small smile, woofing she decided to take a tour of the building.

TIME JUMP: At Pax River base

The team arrived to question Erica perelli who was currently busy walking her dog. Alex kept her head down beating herself up for letting the women's charm cloud her to make matters worse her dog was a GSD.

Perelli looked up at them feigning clueless. "Dogs must always be on a leash." Alex snarled calming instantly by Gibbs hand on her back.

"She's not a dog." tony smirked.

Ziva took a step forward. "Have you received the knife you requisitioned?"

Perelli was stunned, but told ziva she hadn't gotten it yet. She moved towards her truck only to be surrounded by the team, Alex kept one eyes on the dog and the other on perelli.

"What happen to the one you got issued?" tony asked.

"I lost it."

"In Hanson's body." Gibbs stated.

"You both knew about NCIS, you knew we were investigating. So you and Bidwell needed someone to pin it all on." Tony remarked.

McGee took over. "You chose Hanson, but only because you were already suspicious of him."

Dinozzo jumped in again. "You killed him and tried framing him for the crime."

"You set Hanson up by using his phone to call Galant, then planted the cocaine and cash in his house for us to find." Ziva said.

"Tried to make it look like he was killed by his own dog." McGee stated.

Alex was pressed up against Gibbs leg shaking with instigation caused by the dog. Every time her team took a step forward the dog would tense up just waiting for the right time to attack. Just then another dog appeared running straight to McGee, before she could react Gibbs grabbed her by the collar. The dog's handler praised him, removing him from the scene. Looking up she watched McGee pull out a small bag with…cocaine! No wonder she smelt it, but why didn't her dog react. Gibbs waved to the baggy in front of perelli's dog, it just simply turned away.

"Your dog don't hunt." Gibbs said giving the bag to tony.

"You killed your drug sniffer for a cujo one." Tony added with a slight smirk on his lips.

"She needed one that won't react to the drug." McGee said as perelli placed her dog in the back of her truck, but before she closed it ziva walked up to her.

"You are under arrest for the murder of petty officers Hanson and Bidwell."

Alex heard the growling before anyone else, snapping her head up she jumped slamming her body into the dogs sending them both to the ground. The air was knocked out of her as her back broke the fall problem was the dog had to upper hand. Still winded from the impact she failed to protect her neck, howling when his teeth sank into her already injured neck. Alex placed her front paws on his chest desperately trying to throw him off, but because of the sliver in her she was being held back. Positioning her hind legs under him she kicked him off giving her the time to stand. Somewhere in the distance she heard ziva order perelli to call off her dog. Speaking of the dog Alex turned to the left only to be slammed on the side by the mutt, having had enough she turned her head latching onto the side of his neck before he could pull away. the dog cried out as her teeth enlarged inside of him until they meet together knocking him to the ground she stood over him watching as the blood flowed out of her mouth.

Gibbs rushed to her with a leg on each side of her he wrapped his arms around her neck. "It's alright. You can let go." Alex closed her eyes calming herself enough to make her teeth shrink. "Come one let him go." She opened her mouth letting him fall to the ground, but continued snapping as the handler got a hold of him 'I dare you-no-I double dare you to mess with them again! I dare you! This time I'll tear your fucken throat out! Come on!' Gibbs held her down as he kneeled beside her trying to calm her down. "It's alright. He's gone." He whispered holding her close.

Alex found herself relaxing, his voice surrounding her in a peaceful bubble 'what the hell is happening to me?'

The rest of the team walked over to them, ziva kneeled in front of her giving her a gentle hug mindful of her neck. "Thank you." Alex licked her on the cheek 'that's what pack mates do, we look out for each other'.

After ducky had checked her and stitched up her neck-again-she now stood in the middle of the bullpen all eyes on her, the six of them on a very important discussion.

"What about Lucifer?" tony suggested getting glares from all of them. "What? It fits her personality." Alex snapped at him making him yelp. "Point proven."

"We are not naming her after the devil Dinozzo." Gibbs said taking a seat on his chair, groaning when Alex jumped onto his lap just like she had done before. "On second thought-" Alex licked him on the cheek effectively shutting him up. The team chuckled for the first time in a really, really long time they see their boss smiling genuinely the light in his blue eyes coming back slowly, but surely.

"Wait Tim what was that name you called her? When Jethro attacked you?" ziva asked.

Tim thought for a moment. "Luna?"

"Yes that's it, how about that?"

"Sounds nice, but why Luna?" Gibbs asked his fingers running thru her long fur driving her closer to slumber.

Tim cleared his throat. "For one because of the half-moon on her chest and second Luna is the alpha female of the pack."

"Great Luna it is." Tony clapped his hands making her jump which earned him a glare from Gibbs. "Sorry, anyways who's taking her tonight?" Alex huffed burying her muzzled deeper into Gibbs neck. "What a surprise." Tony mumbled.

Gibbs held back a smirk as he gently pushed her off, gathered his stuff and both leaving for home. Arriving at the house Gibbs walked in going straight to the basement, Alex yawned making her way into the living room she laid on the carpet in front of the fireplace. Once she realized he wasn't going to come back up any time soon, she made her way down stopping halfway down the stairs Alex was fascinated just by watching him work on the boat the scent of sawdust and old spice invaded her nose. Making her way down the rest of the stairs she stopped and laid beside him.

Gibbs glanced down at her. "Weren't you sleeping upstairs?"

Alex huffed. 'you're here, didn't want you to be alone."

Gibbs gathered his tools placing them behind him, before patting his hand on the work bench. "Up."

Alex tilted he head to the side, but jumped up. 'For the record I jumped because I wanted to, not because you said so'. She sat still as Gibbs checked her neck yelping when his thumb grazed the fresh wound. 'Careful that hurt'.

Gibbs sighed. "sorry." his hand petted her on the chest as the other checked the bite mark on her paw. "Bet the last thing you thought was becoming a NCIS K-9 hmm?"

Alex whimpered. 'You get that right, although I miss my pack deeply im staring to like you guys. Even tony'. She looked at him until her eyes locked with his, a sudden flash of heat ran thru her, images of her and this man flashing in her head.

Gibbs shook his head at the sudden force that hit him; he looked at her for a bit trying to make sense of things. "Guess that's my cue to get some sleep." Gibbs kissed her on the head moving to the back putting everything away.

Alex was shocked she just marked this man as her mate! Just her luck being trapped in this body and not let him know, let alone be with him. With this new discovery she couldn't wait the year to go pass, Alex needed to find a way to get the damn silver out of her system. Then it sink in 'oh my god he's my mate! Leroy Jethro Gibbs is mine and only mine! Am I luck or what?' she was pulled out of her mental celebration by his deep voice.

"You coming?" Gibbs asked from the top of the stairs. Alex jumped off the table, before dashing up the stairs and following him into the bedroom. Alex stayed on the floor as Gibbs got ready for bed. She couldn't help, but stare the man was in his late 30's and yet his body showed none of that. He had broad shoulders, strong muscled chest and lines of muscle all over his body that made her mouth water. 'Damn this sliver!' Gibbs got under the cover, before patting the empty side. "Hop on." Alex jumped curling up into a ball, she watched him fall asleep his hand draped over her back. Shifting her laid her head on his stomach listening to the rhythm of his breathing. For now there was nothing she could do, but wait this out. She vowed to always keep him protected, him and his team for she knew they would protect her as well. Alex fell asleep to the scent that was all Gibbs.


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS KIND OF A FILLER. THE CASE WILL CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND SO WILL LUNA'S LIFE.**

 **I AM GOING TO THROW A PATCH INTO THE RELATIONSHIP.**

 **R &R THANK YOU!**

The next morning, they walked into the bullpen, Gibbs was a little grumpy from the argument earlier over coffee once more. Taking another step, she groaned her neck still sting at certain movements from her body. Trotting over to ziva, Alex licked her hand earning a pat she ran to Tim leaping onto his lap. 'How's the bite?' She stuck her snout into his shirt trying to get a look at the wound.

Tim chuckled at the ticklish feeling she was giving him. "I'm alright Luna, they are healing." Alex huffed jumping off him she gave Tony a growl as she went to lay underneath Gibbs desk. Laying her body over his feet. Gibbs grumbled knowing she did that so whenever he leaves she would know. About an hour or so director Vance walked into the bullpen with the last person she would have believed to see.

"Agent Gibbs, this is agent Crest." Vance introduced.

Gibbs shook hands with the man. "Agent."

"This is the agent I told you will be working with your team for a week, to earn some field experience."

Gibbs nodded he was not happy, but it was ordered from the higher-ups. "Those are agents McGee, da-vid, and Dinozzo." Looking back at the man he noticed the piece on his hip. "While in the bullpen weapons are to be secured in your desk, in your case my desk. Hand, it over."

Crest scoffed, but one look from his temporary boss and director he rolled his eyes pulling it out of the holster. Alex was out from under the table and on top of it growling with in five seconds. She would be stupid to let this man anywhere near the team with a loaded gun.

"Luna off the desk!" Leon ordered, when he tried to grab her by the collar she snapped at him barely missing his hand. "Gibbs control your dog."

Gibbs chuckled. "She's not my dog." Eyeing her he frowned, the only other person she has acted this way was with Dinozzo, but even then, it was nowhere near this much rage. Then again no one who's pulled a gun on them was on her friend list. "Agent crest place your gun on the desk slowly." Gibbs ordered in an almost bored tone.

"What?! You want me to go near that thing!?" The man growled he knew who she was; damn wolf was the one that gave him the bite on his left calf.

"Well if you are to be working with us, not only dose that include working closely with my agents, but with Luna here as well. And at the moment Luna see's you as a chew toy, unless you put that gun down." Gibbs said. The man slowly placed the gun on the table jumping back from the snapping teeth.

Director Vance caught the look Gibbs gave him with a slight nod he addressed the agent. "Now come we need to introduce you to Ducky."

Alex growled 'I can't believe it! A killer within the agency and on this team! Do they not check people's records here?!' Jumping off the desk she grabbed the gun in her mouth then handing it to Gibbs. 'I'll have to keep an eye on him; he will not hurt them too'.

Gibbs noticed how un easy she was. "McGee find me everything you can on agent Crest." Gibbs ordered.

"Think he's fishy boss?" Tony asked, stopping in front of his boss's desk taking a step back at the growls Alex gave him.

"I don't know…is that report done yet?" Gibbs asked.

Tony paled at the mention of the overdue by on week report. "On it boss."

The day was all paperwork with no new cases coming up, agent Crest was nowhere to be found and that had her on edge. She preferred to have him where she could see him, how a killer got on this team was beyond her. Alex laid beside Gibbs fast asleep letting his scent calm her down. Feeling a slight nudge Alex opened her eyes frowning, no one was in sight. Standing up she stretched herself before going on the search for her team mates. Once she found everyone, but Crest she took her spot back under the table. It was close to lunch time and she was starving, it had been days since her last hunt. She missed the run and adrenaline of the chase.

"Gear up! Dead marine in the woods." Gibbs hollered as he grabbed his gun and badge. In the process, he grabbed agent Crest's as well. "Luna come along."

Much to her relief, crest rode with Tony and Ziva. She didn't worry much knowing the man had no chance against the woman. As they arrived at the crime scene, Alex was hit with the scent of another pack. They were at least eight, two alphas and the rest betas and judging by the puppy smell one was omega. This was bad, very bad! This team had no idea werewolves existed, let alone how to defeat an entire pack. Alex clamed herself down, she was getting way over her head here. As far as she knew the pack might have come upon the body after he was killed. She prayed that was the case. Following the team into the cabin, she growled at the stench. This man was here at least a month. Getting a closer look, she whimpered at the bite and scratch marks. The wolves had one hell of a feast that's for sure.

"Looks like scavengers got to him." Ducky observed.

Crest scoffed. "I'd say wolves is what got to him."

"How would you know that?" Tony asked.

"Those markings can only come from a grey wolf." Kneeling down he gestured to the legs. "They ambush their prey; some go for the legs trying to knock him down. Then…" Turning him over he showed the bites on the back. "Once on the ground you have the brutes, they keep the prey down." Letting him go, Crest pointed to the neck. "Finally, the kill shot. They go for the throat, most likely the alpha."

Tim frowned. "How do you know so much?"

Looking towards Alex he smirked. "I hunt on my days off. You should have seen the massive wolf I killed last spring." Alex growled lowly, she knew who he was talking about. It was the reason he got that bite on his calf.

Gibbs noticed the way he looked at the wolf, stepping in front of her he glared. "Why don't you go with Dinozzo and photograph the area." Crest rolled his eyes, but did as ordered. "Think it was wolves Ducky?"

Ducky sighed. "I can't find anything else that shows the contrary. I will have a better assessment, once I get him back to the lab. With all this blood and dirt is impossible." Palmer helped him stand.

"Alright ducky, I'll see you later." Gibbs grumbled, following Ziva into one of the rooms.

Alex walked out with Ducky, when the wind flew towards her, with it came the scent of a wolf. Scanning the woods, she locked eyes with dark blue ones. With a loud snarl, she dashed towards them, leaving a yelling Ducky behind. Jumping over the bush she was knocked on the ground, by a massive black male. He was handsome, his fur was long and shaggy, eyes blue like Gibbs, but a little darker. He was an alpha that much she knew.

"Who are you?" The male growled.

Alex struggled to get him off, only to fail. "Alex, lead beta to the red pack."

The male slowly back off. "Red pack? You are a long ways home pup."

"I am not a pup." Alex growled.

"Right sorry. Why did you attack?"

"I thought you were going to attack my pack." Alex admitted. "You already killed a man."

The wolf growled. "We didn't kill anyone. The man was already dead and no I was not the one to feast on him either."

Alex scoffed. "Right, that's why you are covered in blood."

Rolling his eyes, he slowly walked past her slapping her playfully on the side with his tail. Giving him a snap of the teeth she followed him. Walking a few feet further into the woods, she spotted a dead dear behind a tree. "We were eating when I caught your scent and your…packs."

Alex lowered her head apologetic. "I apologize if I offended you in any way."

"Not at all, but next time you might want to be careful who you attack. Not everyone will allow such behavior." The wolf advised.

Alex heard the team calling her from a distance. "What is your name?"

"They call me midnight."

"And your pack?"

"Hiding." He whispered

"Can you shift back?" Alex asked.

Midnight growled. "We were capture by hunters, they inserted something into us stopping us from changing back, we have been hiding out in the woods for three months now. Not that we are complaining."

Alex sighed. "Same problem here. I must get going." Alex stood to leave, but groaned at her stupid soft heart. "Would you mind if I come."

Midnight looked up at her startled. "What?"

"I just...I want to re-connect with my own kind once again." Alex laid onto her side, tail tucked in between her legs. "I am no threat I promise."

Thinking it over he sighed. "Very well, it would be nice to have a new face around and the pack would like it as well."

Alex chuckled. "Thank you. I will see you later tonight." Standing up she trotted over to him, nuzzling his chest she ran off. Appearing within the clearing of the woods, she found Gibbs and the others searching. Giving them a howl, Tim was by her side within seconds.

"Got her!" Tim yelled.

Gibbs glared towards her. "Am I going to have to start using a leash on you?" Alex growled. "Don't do that again!"

Crest 'tsk' behind them. "Never trust a wild animal. Before you know it, they will turn on you."

"Not this one Agent Crest." Ziva snapped. "She's different."

"Whatever." Giving Alex a nasty look he turned away, jumping into the truck.

The rest of the day went by fast, the team was busy trying to find any leads. Which meant Alex was bored to death, at the moment she was laying in the middle of the bullpen. It was close to 10pm when they all called it a night and when Alex remembered telling midnight she would visit midnight. The problem now was how in the hell was she going to get away from the team. As they walked down to the car, Alex took a few steps towards the street.

"Luna get back here." Gibbs ordered.

Giving him a small growl she jumped into the car. Luckily for her the house was close to the woods, all she'll have to do is wait for Gibbs to fall asleep. Also, lucky for her, he fell asleep in no time. Using the back door Alex slipped out, running deeper into the woods. About an hour walking calmly she was soon knocked on the ground by a yellow wolf. Only this one tried taking a bite off her neck, luckily, he was stopped by midnight.

"And here I thought you missed me." Alex growled.

Midnight snorted. "I did, but they don't know you." Checking her neck, he hummed at the scar she had. "How that happen?"

"Long story short, dog attacked." Looking at the wolf behind him, she held her head up. "You are?"

"Ty." He growled.

"Alex, nice meeting you."

He giving her a once over he relaxed. "I apologize for the welcoming. I didn't know you were a friend of midnight."

"It's fine, he did the same."

Giving her an eye roll, Midnight lead her deeper into the woods. They reached an opening, with a small river and loads of flowers. The grass glistened under the moons light, it was beautiful. There were a couple of other wolves, some playing others laying down. Upon seeing their alpha and pack mate, they jumped to greet them. Quickly becoming alert at the presence of Alex, the females were quick to gather the pups and place them in between them.

"Everyone this is Alex, she is a friend of mine and means no harm." Midnight announced.

"Hi." Alex whimpered.

With a chuckle, Ty nudged her. "Come I'll introduce you." He took her forward. "This is my mate Amy and our pup Sam." Amy and Sam were just like him only lighter in yellow color. Moving forward she met the other five.

Jacob a gray wolf, he was the Don Juan of the group. Also, along with Ty the muscles of the pack, they were to care for the pack when Midnight was gone. Jessica was a black and white wolf sister of Midnight, who took a dislike to Alex. Hans was a brown and black mature male, also the ex alpha. Ty said Midnight allowed him to stay, since he was old and was most likely to end up dead if left behind. The last one was a pup black as the night, with bright gray eyes. His name was Aaron and he was the alpha's son.

Having met everyone, Alex trotted over to midnight and laid beside him. "I take it this is not your entire pack?"

"No, not even half of them. After we were ambushed and capture only a handful of us escaped. Some were left behind and others were killed during the escape and between now. We are waiting this out, until we can go back for the others." Midnight explained, Aaron was asleep in between his front paws.

"His mother?" Alex asked.

"Dead."

"I'm sorry."

Giving her a small smile he scooted closer to her, draping his head over her back. Alex stiffed, she was not expecting that. Especially from a mated male, even though the female was dead he was still mated. She would have to keep it clear to him that she had her mate.

Midnight sensed her stiff up and even though everything in his mind screamed to get away. He couldn't deny he liked her.

"Your mate?" Midnight asked out of the bloom.

Alex was surprised. "How did you know?"

"I had a hunch. Besides you haven't relaxed one bit." Midnight smirked.

Alex sighed. "He's human and has no clue as to what I am. Or who I am. To him I am a pet."

Midnight chuckled. "I know how that feels. Aarons mother was a human. Now don't get me wrong I loved her, but she wasn't my mate. I haven't found her just yet."

"Oh. I thought…"

He shook his head. "No. You can call it affection. But she was an amazing woman and wonderful mother."

"So…you can have a normal relationship?" Alex wondered.

"Of course, even when you find your mate, as long as he is close and safe, you can live a life with another." Midnight explained. "Of course, if you mate is a wolf, then your screwed since they can feel the pull as well."

"I always thought it was you mate and no one else." That was what her parents always told her. She glanced up at the chuckle he gave.

"That's what all parents says Alex. It's not a necessary. I doubt your mate is a virgin." He paused. "Is he?"

Alex laughed. "No. He is not. Married and divorced three tines."

Midnight cocked an ear. "Busy man." Glancing up at the sky he sighed. "Come I'll take you back home. Its late and I have a feeling this man is a light sleeper."

As they cleared the wood and came up to the house, Alex groaned. "You're right a very light sleeper."

Midnight chuckled. "Well they can sense when you are not near, but that is about it. They can't feel what we can." Taking a step back, he slowly nudged her forward. "Go on, before he shoots me."

Alex allowed her tongue to flop out, with a squeaky yelp. "Don't shot it pass him. He loves his gun."

Giving her a playful nip on the side, he walked backwards. "I'll see you around?"

"Of course! I would love to." Alex said.

"Then I will see you later." Without thinking the alpha leaned in, giving her a small lick on the side of her muzzle. "Good night Alex."

"N-night." Trotting as far and as quick as possible, she ran into the house.

Gibbs glanced back at the midnight wolf, surprised to see it glaring back at him. it seemed like a challenge. "Crazy animal."

As the alpha trotted back to his pack, he couldn't stop thinking about that wolf. She would make a fine alpha. Wouldn't hurt to try and persuade her. he could easily take the human. Now all he needed to do was find a way to convince his sister.

Gibbs was happily sleeping in his bed. Luna was curled up on the right side, when the phone went off.

"Gibbs." Jethro growled. Luna could hear a frantic voice in the back. "Slow down! Is he alright?"

Seeing him get up and dressed, Luna did as well. 'I swear this better be good'. Walking into the bullpen, she froze. There was a cage, with a bloody and beaten wolf. Walking closer to the cage she gasped. 'Matt?' The light brown wolf gazed up at her, before passing out.

It was good all right.


	7. Chapter 7

**AS MANY OF YOU KNOW I HAVE BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL. MY BROTHER WAS NICE ENOUGH TO BUY ME ANOTHER LAPTOP SINCE THE OLD ONE BROKE. ANYWAYS HERE IT THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT'S SHORT, BUT THEN AGAIN I WILL HAVE NOTHING BUT, WRITE ALL DAMN DAY.**

"What is this?" Gibbs demanded.

Crest walked up to the cage, with a satisfied smirk. "I knew the wolves would return to the scene in search for more food. So I went back and stumbled into a small pack. I killed one and injured this one. The rest got away."

"We don't even know if this is the wolf that attacked the marine." Ziva stated.

"Either way I out hunting." Crest shrugged.

Gibbs glared at him. "Were you out hunting or inspecting the scene once more?"

"Both."

"It is against the law to kill a wolf out of season here agent Crest. You could get fined and some jail time." McGee smiled.

Crest sucked on His teeth. "Whatever. I am going to take my prize home."

Alex jumped, knocking Crest to the ground. Snapping at his face, she stood between the cage and man. She was not about to let him take Matt and skin him.

"You mangy mutt! Move!" Crest yelled.

Alex snarled a clear warning to get the hell away.

Gibbs watched her. She was tensed and raged. Wolves were pack animals and like his team looked out for each other. It could be possible; Crest holds a pack mate. He quickly stepped in before he had a dead agent. "The wolf stays here."

"I hunted it and I am keeping it." Crest snapped. "That is my trophy."

"You hunted and shot a wolf illegally. I can have you arrested for that. So unless you want to spend five days in jail, the wolf stays here." Gibbs stated, his time leaving no room for argument. He wasn't sure why, but it felt right to protect him.

Crest snatched his jacket. "I am getting that wolf. Sooner or later."

"Yeah, yeah. Listen why don't you and your animal hating heart, do the walk of shame and get going." Tony deemed, moving to stand before Crest. Alex was actually surprised to see him stand up for them. Giving the team one last glare he stormed out. "Never did like him."

Alex walked back to the cage, whimpering to get it open. 'Let me in'.

"Dinozzo grab Ducky and have him stitch him up. From the looks of it, the shot was in the chest." Gibbs said. "How he wasn't killed is a surprise."

"On it boss."

Ziva had grabbed a jacket and opened the cage. Gently as to not harm him, she pulled him out. The jacket was on the ground, to which she and Tim placed him on it.

Ducky appeared shortly with his bag. "Well seems like Luna has brought a friend."

"If only ducky." Ziva sighed. "Crest shot him in one of his night hunts, near the crime scene."

"Oh dear." Ducky slowly inspected the wound. "Well good thing it went straight through. It appears nothing has been damaged. Simply pain and lots of blood loss."

Alex whimpered. 'You will be fine Matt'. She stayed the night with him, waiting for him to wake. Gibbs locked them both in Abby's office.

'So you want to tell me what happened?' Alex asked.

'I was following your scent. It led to a cabin, which also smelt of blood and terror. By the time I caught the scent of the hunter, it was too late. He knew what I was and what to use.' Matt wheezed at the pain in his chest. 'There were also two different wolf packs.'

'Yeah, I know.' Alex sighed. 'One belongs to an alpha called Midnight and I have yet to find the others.'

Matt grinned up at her. 'Midnight huh?'

'Shut up.' Getting up she walked towards the water bowl and pushed it towards him. 'And the pack?'

'They are okay, what's left of them.' Matt growled. 'Alpha Derek has been searching for you non-stop Alex. Ordered every beta to search for you. What happened to you?'

Alex laid down. Derek had become like a father to her since her own died. 'Hunters got ahold of me. They ambushed me using our own kind Matt.'

'What do you mean?'

'They used a pup. She was calling out for help, I followed only to fall into a manhole. The shot darts into me. I woke up in a steel cage and from there on I was thrown into the pits. That was until animal control got a hold of us. Thrown into the pound I was given to this group of people.' Alex smiled. 'Believe it or not, they very well saved my life.'

'Do they know?' Matt asked.

Alex shook her head. 'No, it's not like I can speak to them, Matt.'

'Alex you know Derek did it so you'd to be safe. Not being able to shift back is best for you at the moment. Granted a year is a bit too drastic, but it's the best chance at fighting the hunters.' Matt reminded her.

Alex knew she knew her alpha did it to protect her. She was the last female in her pack and a valuable member. She was the only one able to reproduce for the pack. Derek's mate was killed in the last encounter, saving their pup. Being in wolf form she was quicker, smarter and deadlier than the hunters. She can easily take them on. She also knew her responsibility with her pack, she needed to bare pups. Increase the numbers, but she couldn't very well fuck Gibbs and leave. There was always Midnight, he seemed to take a liking for her. She'd have to think it over.

'Alex you here?' Matt snapped at her ear.

'Ow! You mutt!' Alex yelped.

Matt laughed. 'You spaced out on me. Where you go?'

'Have the pack find any females?'

'Ohh, so that's what's on your mind. Listen, Alex, no one is demanding you bare pups-'

'But it's my duty as the only female left.' Alex interrupted. 'When the alpha female dies, it falls upon the lead beta to provide the pups. That is if until the alphas daughter is of age and has a mate. But they never had a daughter, just a son.'

Matt sighed, rolling into his side. 'Well Derek's mate was young and she had a lot to live for. As do you. Look you have time to think this trough. For now, tell me about this alpha Midnight.'

Alex shrugged. 'About what? He's alpha of the knight pack. They control this region and are a number of ten or so. They too were the ambushed by hunters, some died and other escaped. What surprised me was that They were injected with silver as well.'

'Well they are hunters Alex. And a Hunter loves to hunt.' Rolling his eyes at her, he elaborated. 'They only hunt wolves, and to assure they can kill them they must remain as such. The silver would give them enough time to track and kill.'

Alex wanted to slap herself. Of course, the hunters wouldn't give up so easily. 'Matt can you still shift back?' The wolf nodded. 'How long before you heal?'

'4 to 5 hours, give or take. Why?'

'Tomorrow I am taking you to midnights pack. I need you to watch out for them. They are low on packmates and if you are right, they are in danger. You are the only one, besides me that can recognize the group's scent.'

'Alex no alpha likes the idea of having an unknown male wolf in his pack.'

Alex smiled. 'He will be accepting.'

Matt twitched an ear towards her. 'what's that supposed to mean? You and him-'

'No!' Alex yelped. 'No, he is just a friend Matt.'

'So you have not found your mate?' Matt asked.

Alex shrugged. 'No, why you ask?'

'Well you walked in with that human and he was quick to defend you.' He suddenly lifted his head, giving her a glare. 'Did you tell him?!'

'How in the hell can I tell him Matt. If you haven't realized I can't communicate with humans at the moment.'

Matt sighed. 'Just be careful with them. You know humans don't tend to understand us or our…traditions.'

'He is different matt.'

'Yeah that's the same thing we thought about dad's real mate.' Matt scoffed. 'I suggest you turn your attention to one of our kind.'

Alex shook herself off, before laying to the side. Matt had a point there, humans never tend to see beyond the animal. They only saw a monster and killer. Their father had married and fallen for their mother and lived happily, until father met his mate. The woman was a human, a cop to that. She meet his kids and even broke their mother's heart in abandoning her. when he decided to reveal himself to his mate, the woman freaked and shot him. father tried as hard to convince her he was still the man, but she wanted nothing. The woman was going insane with hers and his emotions, she ended up killing herself. Father was never the same, but kept going. Alex didn't want Gibbs to end up like that. Maybe it was best to keep her distance when it came to love reasons, besides Midnight seemed like a nice guy.

TIME BY:

It has been a week since Matt showed up. Crest was still trying to get his hands on him, but the team had taken him in as one of their own. Of course she needed to find him a place and quick. Alex had gone in search of Midnight, but found no trace of him or his pack. She was worried, one he and his pack could be hurt or worse. So at the moment she decided to focus on her team and pack mate. The week has gone by without any actions, the team caught up on paperwork since it seemed criminals have taken some days off. She didn't mind seeing how the team was full of energy and waiting for the next case to pop up. Of course they didn't think it would come in the form of a union.

Alex laid in the middle of the of her teams desk. Matt was hiding in some corner, he hadn't wanted to meet or interact with any of them. Not that she blamed him, she herself had taking a dislike to everyone not in her team. In fact, director had a talk with Gibbs when she snapped at the head of NCIS just two days ago. She was currently bored at the moment, having no cases can do that to you. Glancing up she noticed Gibbs phone on his desk. Maybe a little fun wouldn't be a bad idea. Before anyone could blink, Alex grabbed the phone bolting to the middle of the bullpen.

Gibbs glared at her. "Give me my phone." Alex lowered her upper body, teasing him. Gibbs growled making his way to her, just as he was close she jumped to the side. "Luna drop it!" Shaking her head, she bounced around. Matt chuckled to himself at the pup of his sister. "Give it!" The rest of the agents watched in amusement as their boss chased the white wolf around. "Damn it Luna!"

Luna stopped beside Ziva, trying to catch her breath. Gibbs huffed as he snatched his phone from her mouth. Suddenly the director appeared on the stairs.

"If you two have finished your game of tag, I need you in my office now." Leon ordered. Gibbs looked after him with a frown as they all followed him. Luna began to follow only to be stopped by Leon. "You stay."

Flinching she took her spot next to Matt, who was fast asleep. 'How in the hell can you sleep so much?'

'I can sleep even more, but with you it's cut short.' Matt grumbled.

Alex snorted. 'Jerk.'

'Shut up.'

Alex had fallen asleep with her brother, when after about 30 minutes the elevator door dinged. Glancing up she spotted three people, two females and one male. One was a petite blond women, the other was a brunette female and the male was an alpha dark haired man. She watched as they walked in and stood before the teams desk. Alex couldn't pinpoint the reason, but the male seemed to remind her of someone.

"So what are we doing here?" The blond asked.

The alpha male, ran a hand through his hair in a clear sign of frustration. "Leon called me yesterday and asked to come."

Just then Leon and the team walked down. "Agent Hotchner." Leon greeted.

"Director, good seeing you." Hotchner replied. "These are agent's jearue and Callahan."

"Pleasure, this is agent Gibbs and his team Dinozzo, McGee, and Da-vid." He looked around. "Where is Luna?" Alex stayed put. "Gibbs."

Gibbs smirked. "Luna!" Alex crawled up from next of matt and to Gibbs side. Staring up at the three new comers. "This is k-9 Luna."

Kate tilted her head to the side, as if trying to figure something out. "A wolf?"

"A hybrid actually." McGee replied.

"She's beautiful." JJ smiled. As for Hotch, he simply gave Alex a small smile. It made her feel even more un ease.

Leon broke the silence. "I understand you are working the dragon case." Hotchner nodded. "Well seeing as your last victim was a navy officer, it grants us some participation."

Hotchner crossed his arms, across his chest. He was not happy with the idea of Leon wanting in on his case. He was territorial yes, but solely on the base of not wanting others to ruin what he they have gain. "How so?"

"We know the lead dragon runs a dog fighting ring."

"So do we. What does that matter?" Kate asked, she knew where this was going.

Leon glanced at matt. "We have your ticket into the rings."

Gibbs was quick to block Alex from his view. "Are you insane! I will not let you use her as a fighting dog Leon."

"I was aiming for the male wolf Jethro." Leon replied.

"Neither director." Dinozzo jumped in.

"Use another dog, why them?" Ziva demanded.

"Do you see another animal around here!?" Leon looked around.

"I am looking at one." Ziva snapped.

Gibbs jumped in before Leon could say anything. "Leon they will not be used as bait. Find another animal to use, leave us out of this."

Leon took a step forward. "These animals are under my name, there for they belong to me. I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it."

Alex gave Leon a growl, only stopping until he took a step back. Gibbs smirked. "Alright, but you will be his handler." He handed him the leash. Leon rolled his eyes as he took it. The moment he reached for matt, Alex snapped at him. "Stay!" Alex bared her teeth and raised her hackle. Crouching down she was warning him to stay away. Just as he was about to reach for him again, agent Hotchner stopped him.

"There is no need for this." He took the leash and un-hooked it off Matt and Luna, then handed it back to Gibbs. Not even noticing the surprise look on the agents face. No one has ever been able to go near Matt without an injury. "We already have a volunteer for the rings."

"How?" Ziva asked. "You are willing to sacrifice an animal for this?"

"Not exactly, but we do have another way in." JJ replied.

"How?" Tim asked.

Kate smiled, kneeling down to pet both Matt and Luna. "We go in as buyers."

Gibbs took in a deep breath, but moved to the side. "Into the conference room please."

"After you." Hotch nodded.

Alex followed her team, as Matt stayed asleep. She was starting to worry about him, Matt was never one to lazy around. He was always alert and moving. As they all took their seats, Alex decided to investigate the newcomers. The woman's smelled normal enough, in fact the brunette smelled a lot like the alpha male. But the male was giving her a feeling of uneasiness. He had a certain amount of authority waving off him. He reminded her of her alpha, only a bit more. Could he be a wolf? It's a possibility seeing as you can never tell, unless you see them or they tell you.

You see the scent of a wolf is different of that in his human form. It was a trait they developed, in an effort to hide from hunters and other creatures. We developed a lot of new traits as generations and new breeds were involved, but as the beta's got better the alphas got worse. An alpha, if not well educated can easily be pissed off or enraged. He was not one to mess with and can easily kill any intruder. This man gave her that vibe, he has done some terrible things if she was judging by his vibe, he was strong, but not sure just how much. One thing was for sure, If he attempted to kill her team she would never be able to stop him.

The sudden movement caught her attention. Looking up she noticed the meeting was over. 'Great I missed it.'

Hotch shook hands with everyone. "JJ and Kate will be here in the morning with our volunteer. I will not be arriving until later tonight, I have court."

Gibbs nodded. "Very well, who is this volunteer?"

Hotch was already walking out with Kate, leaving JJ to answer. "He is a previous fighter, but don't worry he will not be harmed." Giving them a smile, she left giving Alex a pet on the head.

She and her team stood in by the elevator as it opened, only to be pushed to the side by Crest and some officers. The man had arrived with a court order demanding, matt was handed over to him. Alex growled, blocking her brother from the view of Crest. Animal control stood behind him with poles. She was scared, she couldn't allow them to take him. God knows what Crest would do to him.

"The judge has ordered the beast be turned over to me." Crest smirked.

Gibbs glared at the man. "That wolf is to be turned released back into the woods agent Crest, not for you to mount on some wall."

Crest scoffed. "More like stuff." Chuckling lowly at the growl Alex gave. "Hand him over agent Gibbs."

"I am sorry to interrupt, but the wolf belongs to us." Kate jumped in, gaining everyone's attention.

"Excuse me?" Crest growled.

Hotch stepped up. "I just called judge turner and have granted custody of that wolf for the remaining of the case. If he is the one of the wolves, in the attack of my victim then he is government property."

Crest crushed the paper in his hand. "I can wait a little longer before taking him." Pushing past Gibbs he jogged up to Leon's office.

"Thank you." Gibbs exhaled.

Hotch shrugged. "I suggest you find him a home or release him back in the woods. It won't be long, before he finds out, it was a lie." Laughing to himself, he ushered his team out.

Alex was grateful, but still didn't trust the man. Something was off, and she needed to find out what it was. In the meantime, she needed to find midnight. It scared her to think something has happened to him.

The next morning, Gibbs and the others worked away on their computers as the waited for the feds. It wasn't long before they showed up, completely different than yesterday. They were dressed like a couple of badasses bithces, but what caught her and Matt's attention was the four legged creature walking in behind them.

The animal was huge! He had the coat of a long haired German Shepherd, the color of a Doberman and the size of a Mastiff/Great Dane, but he was a wolf non the less. His eyes were a bright yellow and his teeth were large. He reminded her of Derek, but in a more vicious kind of way. Yet the wolf didn't react to them and stuck to stand in between the ladies. She had to admit he was good looking.

Gibbs ran a hand through his silver hair. "I take it that is the volunteer?"

JJ chuckled. "Yes, meet alpha. He is a 8 year old gray/timber wolf."

Tony walked over to him and kneeled. "Why is everyone suddenly getting a wolf? What is this Balto?" Alpha growled, causing the agent to jump and fall back. Alex reacted before he could attack, standing over the man.

'Back off!' She growled.

The alpha flicked an ear. 'Keep him away please.'

Alex frowned, that voice. She knew that voice, but couldn't pin point from where. 'Have we met before?'

The wolf smiled. 'I would remember.'

JJ helped tony off the ground. "I apologize for that. Alpha enjoys teasing people."

Tony grumbled, as he dusted himself off. "Yeah, I am staring to believe all wolfs like that."

Ziva laughed. "So what is the plan?"

"Well Kate will be going in with alpha, since they need to make an appearance. I would like one or two of you with her. The rest will be making a deal with the dragons right hand man. Kate Is to give the signal before the fight begins, which gives swat the green light. We are to apprehend the second in command along with his friends." JJ explained. "Now it will not be as easy as it sounds."

"It never is." McGee commented.

"Right, so we need to be careful. Those with Kate must watch for any dragons and the dogs. If one gets close try and grab it. Ignore the bystanders and focus on the gang members." She finished.

Gibbs nodded. "Very well, Dinozzo and Ziva will be with agent Callahan. McGee will be with us."

"Great. Now let's get this going." Kate announced with a clap of her hands. Alpha was already by the elevator, along with Alex and surprise with Matt as well.

Tony snorted. "And here I thought he was dead." Yelping at the snap of teeth from Matt. "What is up with these animals!? Do I look like a chew toy to them!"

Kate laughed. "Don't use the words chew toy. Alpha is obsessed with them."

Tony glanced down at the wolf, with face going blank and pale at the sight of his teeth.

The elevator doors closed on the group laughing and one scared agent. Neither knowing one would never make it back.


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UP DATE. STUCK IN THE HOSPITAL AND ALL.**

 **ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAP.**

Alex watched from a far as Dinozzo and ziva walked into the building. To any other bystander is looked like a group of people with the fight dog. But she saw three badass people and a very alert wolf. That wolf…why couldn't she place him. His voice was so familiar and his demeanor. He was an alpha no doubt, but she had seen him before. This in full honesty was weird. The only times she and the pack saw another alpha, was with their alpha. Gibbs pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Alright stay by my side." Gibbs ordered her. Alex huffed, she wasn't a pup. Along with JJ and McGee they followed Gibbs into the warehouse, next to the building the others entered. Three men stood in the middle. Two were obvious goons and the shorter one was the right hand man.

"So I was told Aaron sent the best of his people." The lead man said.

Gibbs grunted. "Wouldn't expect less from Aaron."

The man smirked, his eyes falling on Alex. "Lovely wolf, Timber?"

McGee nodded. "Yes, how did you know?"

The man simply laughed. "I thought Aaron told you. Besides my little business here, I run a fighting ring. Only wolves and other exotic animals are allowed to compete." Kneeling before Alex, he smiled at the growls. "She would make an amazing fighter."

Gibbs clenched his jaw. "She is more of a protector than a fighter."

"Shame. Pin her against Aaron's black wolf, and it would sure make a very interesting fight." The man laughed. "That animal is a beast, leaves no victim and people still put their animals in the ring with him."

Alex tilted her head. 'If such a beast, then why didn't he attack me? Humans and there false sense of understanding.'

'You are the one that dose not understand'. A small female voice spoke.

Alex glanced around, not being able to see who it was. 'Who said that?'

A young white tiger emerged from the shadow, stopping when her chain came to an end. 'Names Ghost'.

'Alex'. Alex walked closer, but kept her distance. 'What did you mean with me not understanding?'

Ghost chuffed. 'That wolf is a monster like he said. Outside the ring he is kind and somewhat social, but the moment he steps into the ring. Wow. It's like looking at rabid animal. Tears into them like nothing and kills them in an instance.'

Alex was a bit worried now. She knew that wolf was strong, but not vicious. 'How do you know this?'

The tiger tilted his head up, exposing the under of his neck. 'He was pulled off me before he could tear my throat out. I was lucky, but can't say the same for my brother.' The tiger was missing hair under his neck. Where the hair was supposes to be, laid a nasty scar. 'Word of advice. Don't go in the ring with him, allow his handlers to control him before nearing him. That is if you want to live.'

"Luna!" Gibbs called. Alex trotted back to him, just as shots were heard.

"Shit!" The thug packed up his suit case and bolted. "Unchain Ghost!" One of his men, unchained the tiger and ran off. Said tiger ran towards the building, in which the fights were begin held. If Alex didn't know better, she'd guess the tiger was going for revenge.

Gibbs ran after the beast, knowing his team mates were in danger. "Let's go!" They all followed. When entering the building, they were somewhat shocked. Men and woman ran all over the place, panicking and yelling. Animals on the loose, engaging in fights with others. But they couldn't seem to find the others that were until a roar was heard. "Ziva! Tony!"

"Over here!" ziva yelled.

As the group walked ran over they paused. Tony, Ziva, Kate and Matt were on some tables. On the ground were Ghost and Alpha, circling each other. Each trying to find the right moment to attack, of course Alpha took the first move. As he leaped into the air, Alpha landed on the tiger's back and sank his teeth into her shoulder. Said animal growled and thrashed, she suddenly flipped on to her side and knocked the wolf off. Alpha wasn't giving up so quickly, but changed his approach. In stead he allowed the tiger to charge first, giving him the chance to leap up and grab the tiger's throat. Alex was amazed at how quick he ended the animal's life. She couldn't take her eyes off the dead tiger as she bleed out on the floor.

'You going to stand there and gawk all night?' Alpha growled.

Alex glared at him. 'You killed her.'

'I had to.' His eyes held some remorse.

'Why?' Alex snapped. 'You didn't have to kill her!'

Alpha pounced at her, snapping his teeth near her face. 'She threatens my family! I never let that go unpunished.' Alex tried pushing him off, but the wolf wasn't letting go. She wasn't sure what he wanted, but his eyes were pitched black and getting only blacker.

'Submit!' Matt yelled.

'I am not going to submit to this beast!' Like hell she was. He was not her alpha.

'Unless you want to end up like the tiger, I suggest you do it now!' Matt ordered.

Alex sighed, but tilted her head to the side. Alpha stopped his growled and nuzzled her. It wasn't so much as a claim, but it did protect her. Consider it as a temperately shield from other wolves.

"Luna!" Gibbs yelled. Alex rolled her eyes; he was using her name way too much. But her name was not the only one being called. Kate and McGee called for Alpha and Matt as well. As the reached their teammates, they found out just why they were needed. Blocking their exist were five men, all with dragon tattoos up their arms. Each holding either a canine or feline. "Well this should be fun." Gibbs scoffed.

"What now?" Tony asked, his hands shaking lightly.

Ziva shrugged. "We can always shoot them."

"That doesn't help with the animals." Kate grumbled.

"What I want to know, is where in the hell did all of this go wrong?" Ziva asked.

Kate kept her eye on the two in front of her. "I don't know for sure. We were getting ready to give the signal, when a fight broke out."

"Okay less talking and more helping!" Gibbs ordered.

Alex watched as alpha walked forward. Tilting her head, she shook it. 'He have a death wish?' She thought.

"What is he doing?!" Gibbs growled.

Kate smiled. "Stand back. What ever happens do not react or draw your weapon."

"Why?" McGee asked.

JJ holstered her weapon at the look from the animal. "Just do it. Only draw when we say so."

Gibbs wasn't so sure about it, but gave them the nod. Alex and Matt held back, anticipating what might happen. Alex was getting a bunch of scenarios in her head and none were gone. Just then the alpha threw his head back and gave a loud, deafening howl. One that caused Alex and Matt to lower themselves in the floor. The animals before them whimpered or purred in effort to make him stop, it was enough of a distraction for the what happens next. Federal agents busted through every window and every door. Shouting and commanding the criminals to lie on the ground. The animals were retrieved back as the feds arrested the men. A group of agents walked over to alpha and the others.

"I am SSA Rossi." And older man said. "These are SSA Derek Morgan." The dark skinned man. He was hot. "SSA Emily Prentiss." He gestured to the dark haired woman; she was scanning the area as if waiting for something to pop out. "Dr. Spencer Reid." Was this kid a student or agent? "We are the rest of agent Hotchner team."

"Pleasure. I'm agent-"

"Gibbs we know. As well as the rest of your team." Rossi interrupted. "Agent Hotchner called last night and ordered the raid. He would have been here himself, but something came up. He sends his apologies."

"How did you know to come in?" Tony asked.

Morgan gestured to the wolf. "Its amazing how many tricks you can teach him."

Alex zoned than out for the moment as her eyes followed the wolf called Alpha. She couldn't figure him out, it was like she knew him, but at the same time she didn't. Did that even make sense? Alpha trotted around the agents, nose to the ground and his hackle was raised. Alex knew those signs. He had something. Without warning he bolted through his pack and across the warehouse.

"We need to fin-" Emily was cut off by Alpha running through them. "What the hell?!"

Everyone turned to see the animal jump through a window and into the room. Growling and snarls were heard followed by a howl of pain. Nobody moved, they waited for any sign of life. Instead a man stumbled out, bloody and staggering. A bloody knife held in his hand.

"Drop the knife!" Morgan ordered.

Alex was attack with the smell of fear and worry. Following it, it led her to Alpha's pack. They were worried for their team mate. And so was she, (for some odd reason) the wolf was nowhere in sight.

"Drop the knife and get down on the ground!" Rossi yelled.

"Do it! Do it now!" Morgan growled.

Kate searched around looking for the wolf. "Guys I don't see him."

"I repeat drop the knife!" Rossi said.

They were so caught up worrying about the wolf and the man's knife; neither noticed he had a gun in his hand. Alex growled and barked trying to get them to see it. But the agents were too focused on the un-sub and missing wolf.

"Gun!" Kate yelled.

"Drop the gun!"

"Get down on the floor!"

"Do as I say!"

"Lower the weapon!"

"Hand up against your head!"

The agents were yelling and ordering all at once. The man was still holding both in each hand. Just as he raised the gun a black shadow flew out the window and into the man's back. Alpha teared into his neck, he wasn't killing the man. That much they could tell, but his teeth were locked.

Everyone moved in, Tony and Morgan held and cuffed the criminal. While Kate and JJ rushed towards the now staggering wolf.

"Dave!" Kate yelled. "He's hurt."

Alex moved in closer sniffing him and all she got was blood and fear. But looking into his eyes, she didn't see fear for him. No his fear was for his team. His pack. If he died who would look after his pack? That was his fear.

"Hotch?" Dave whispered, cradling His face in his hands. "Hey stay awake."

Alex froze 'Did he just say Hotch?'

'Does it surprise you that much?' Matt asked, coming up behind her. 'The man practically screams wolf in a sheep's clothes. He is a wolf in both human and wolf form. A true alpha. You noticed it too Alex, it's not that hard to figure it out.'

"Why is he not healing?!" Morgan yelled.

Reid shook his head. "I-I don't know. He should, it was only a knif-" The kid stopped before jumping his feet. "The knife!"

"What about it?" Emily asked.

All the women held the wolf in some way. Kate had his head on her lap, one hand on his head and the other petting his neck. JJ ran a hand gently over his side, away from the wound, but it gave him comfort. Emily held his paw, running her thumb over his fingers. This was a close knit pack. The males all stood around. Worry, anger and sadness sketched in their faces. Rossi and Morgan paced behind JJ, looking at the wolf every five seconds.

Reid ran towards the knife on the ground and picked it up. "You remember Denver? He was attacked and stabbed, same as now. That knife had silver and wolf's bane imbedded into the silver. At normal view it looks like every other knife, but put it near the fire." He pulled out a lighter, letting the light shine the knife. And just like magic the silver knife was changed to a silver/purple. "We need to get him to a clinic and fast!"

Derek scoffed. "And then what? He heals and he changes you know that! How are we going to explain that?"

Dave sighed. "Can't you heal him here?"

"No, I need someplace clean and sanitize. What I am about to do will hurt him." Reid explained.

"What ever it is, hurry the hell up!" Kate growled. "He is losing too much blood."

Dave's eyes moved from side to side trying to think of something. Looking down at the wolf he sighed. "If we do this, all will be known." The wolf huffed, but whimpered. "Morgan."

The agent nodded and turned to Gibbs. "We need to take him to your coroner's office."

Gibbs frowned. "Take him to the vet."

"We can't." Kate said.

"Why not?" Ziva asked.

"Look he is bleeding and doesn't have much. We need to take him now!" JJ's voice boomed through the entire warehouse.

Gibbs having had three ex wives he knew better than to argue with an emotionally and pissed off woman. "Fine, Tony helps them pick him up."

"Actually don't Tony." A new voice spoke from behind them. Everyone turned to see and Hispanic man and about ten others behind him. Heavily armed with aka and shotguns.

Every agent raised their weapons. Rossi walked forward. "Who are you?"

The man laughed. "No one you need to worry about, but that wolf is coming with me." Alpha growled only to whizz.

"He is staying with us." Morgan snapped.

"Who is going to stop me?" He teased. The BAU moved forward, blocking the sight of the wolf. Alex glanced at her team and moved to stand with the others. It wasn't long before the others followed. Matt was the one to surprise everyone as he walked toward the man. Sitting down he bark. "What's this?"

'Matt what are you doing?' Alex cried.

Matt glanced back at her with a sad look. 'He won't make it unless they get him out of here. Don't worry Alex I'll see you soon again.'

Alex was just about to run to him, when a hand grabbed her collar. Looking up she was angry and surprise to see Kate holding her back. Struggling to get loose she whimpered. 'Matt don't do this! They are noting to us! Don't do this please. You're all I have left.'

Matt chuckled. 'That's not true Alex. The pack will find you and you'll soon have a mate. Do not blame him of this, it is my choice.'

She hadn't realized the alpha raise from the ground and stagger towards the men. With a somewhat of a decent growl, he sat beside Matt. 'I don't need anyone sacrificing themselves for me.'

'No, but unlike Alex and you I have no one. I was born to protect my sister and pack. That is what I am doing now.' Matt said.

Hotch shook his head. 'We will find you.'

'I'm sure you will.'

Tony rushed forward to stop the men from taking Matt, but was stopped by Derek. "Let go of me!"

"You intervene and we all die. Let it go agent." Morgan ordered.

Tony shoved him back. "Easy for you to say. It's not yours he taking."

"That's enough Dinozzo." Gibbs snapped. Tony glared at the agents, but backed down. "Why and where are they taking him?"

JJ sighed. "Alpha is well known in here and a previous agent with us had made a deal. When he (if ever) lost a fight, Alpha would be taken from us and given to the winner. He lost this one fight. As to where they are taking him I don't know. And we won't be able to figure it out soon. They know we are agents and will no longer trust us."

"JJ we need to get him out of here." Kate urged. "He's losing too much blood."

"Tony help, while I go get the car." Gibbs ordered.

"Emily go with him and bring the SUV's." Rossi ordered.

Emily nodded and all, but ran out of the warehouse. They needed to move fast, the local PD was not far from arriving. Reid and McGee stayed behind slightly; making sure no indication of their presence was left. The blood matter little, since it was an animals. Derek, Rossi and Tony carried the injured wolf into the truck. Kate held his head on his lap, frowning when some of his hair stuck to his hand. JJ took the seat on the edge, keeping the wolf in the middle of them. Rossi and Emily took the front, as Morgan and Reid took the other truck. Gibbs and the rest followed closely behind, each with the same thought.

'Did he say Hotch?'


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT I THINK THE HOSPITAL IS KILLING ME! LOL!**

 **ANYWAYS HERE IS THE CHAPTER, I WILL BE UPDATING A FEW OTHER STORIES AS WELL.**

Upon arriving the agents wasted no time in pulling the wolf out. Gibbs made sure no one was on sight, as they loaded him into the elevator and down to the lab. Abby was currently in the room dancing to some really loud metal music, she hadn't seen the agents walk in. That was until she turned.

"Oh my god! Don't you people knock!" She screeched, stopping at the bloody animal. "What happened to him!?"

"He was stabbed." Rossi responded.

Kate rushed in with what seemed like clothes. "Is there someplace we can place him down on?"

Abby gapped a few seconds, before nodding numbly. "On the table." She gestured to the table in the middle of the room.

"JJ and Kate, clear it." Rossi demanded.

Caring little for the items, they swept them off the table and onto the ground. Glass shattered and papers flew. Looking around Kate found a blanket and placed it on the table. "Settle him down." Opening her bag, she pulled out a little bottle. The substance it contained inside was bright purple and a powder. "I'm going to need you boys to hold him." She spoke to Derek and Rossi. "Tony and McGee we are going to need your help as well." With hesitation they approached and each held down. Kate opened the bottle, but placed it on the side. She glanced around the animal, looking for the wound. Once found she almost gagged. The sides were black, rotting because of the bane. It was still bleeding, but black and purple was mixed within it. "The wolfs bane has already entered the blood stream."

"Do it now!" JJ cried.

Kate grabbed the bottle and turned to the wolf. "I am going to do it here, but remember all of this will be seen. Nothing can be hidden now and you must be prepared for that." Alpha huffed, before glancing away. "Here it goes." Tilting the bottle, she sprinkled the powder onto his wounds.

Pulling back, they waited for what seemed like hours, before alpha howled in pain. his wound burned, smoke sweeping out followed by something purple. Alex sneezed at the burning in her nose. What was that? Alpha growled and snapped at the hands holding him down. He wanted out. He wanted the pain to go away. It felt as if he was burning all over again, only this time it was stronger. The men struggled to keep the wolf down. He'd sctrach, bite and kick them. The cries were horrible, it sounded as if they were skinning him live. It sure felt like it.

"Don't let go!" Morgan yelled.

Tony yelped at the kick he got. "What are you feeding this thing?!"

"Watch the teeth." Rossi said. Last thing they needed was a dead agent.

Kate watched as the fur began to fall. "Let him go!"

"What?" McGee asked, yelping at the hard pull Gibbs gave.

The wolf howled in pain, bones cracked as he began to morph. The fur began to fall from his body. His paws soon turned to hands. His legs cracked as they straighten into legs. Before anyone could grasp what, the hell was going on, the wolf was gone. In his place laid a very naked agent Hotchner.

Rossi draped his jacket over the man's waist as he came too. "You alright?"

Hotch nodded. "I'm fine." Glancing at the wound he smiled. "Thank you."

Alex studies the man and you had to admit he was an alpha. You never really knew what he hid beneath the suit he wife. His ab's quivering as Kate's hands ran over them. Mind you she was checking for the wound. His arms strained and muscle showing as he gripped the table. And from what she saw earlier, Kate is one lucky Woman. Hotchner quickly got dressed and jumped off the table.

Gibbs glared at the man. "Well I'm glad you are fine, but want to tell me wh-"

"What the hell is going on?!" Tony demanded.

Hotch sighed. "We need to talk."

Alex sat by Gibbs, listening to all that he was saying. The man simply said, what she was having a hard time hiding.

Hotch sighed. "As you can see, werewolves exist. Although we are not as many as we used to be. Many of us have been hunted. The chances of you encountering one, is one in a million. We keep to ourselves. At least my pack and I do, but I assure you this will never happen again."

"What, you turning into a wolf? Or almost getting my team killed?" Gibbs snapped. Alex glanced up at him with surprise. She never heard a human talk to an alpha that way.

Hotch bowed his head slowly. "Both agent Gibbs. This was simply a bad turn of events." Gathering his items, he jumped off the table. "But if you even need any help, do not hesitate to call." He held his hand out.

Gibbs stared at it for a bit, before shaking it. "Of course."

Hotch allowed his team to leave before, when Tony stopped him. "Is she?" He gestured not so discreetly at Alex.

Hotch glanced down at her, seeing the pleading look the she-wolf was giving her. With a small smile he chuckled. "Like I said one in a million agent Dinozzo." With that he left.

Gibbs and the rest of the team, wouldn't way a word. They simply went back upstairs and gathered their stuff. Alex sat by the elevator, waiting for Gibbs to hurry the hell up. She didn't like the fact that Tony would ask if she was a werewolf. I mean she was, but that would not have been how she wanted her mate to find out. As Gibbs walked her to the car he stopped her. Kneeling before her, he lifted her head up to him, staring into her gray eyes. Alex stared back into his blue eyes. He was looking for something, she wasn't sure what. He simply ran a gently hand over her head and smiled, followed by a kiss on the head he stood and opened the door.

"Let go home."

ALEX'S POINT OF VIEW:

The next day the moment Gibbs stepped off the elevator director Lance called him into his office. I trailed off to greet the team, even gave Tony a small nudge, but growled when he tired to pet me. I watched and studied them, not once did they mention or talk about yesterday's discovery. I wondered, what was going on in that head of theirs. Should I be worried?

Gibbs walked back in a few moments later, grumbling at the sleeping wolf draped over his desk. "Damn wolf." That got him a snarl.

"We have a body boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs handed him the file in his hand. "If we do we failed Dinozzo." He then had Tim mess around with his computer. A rather nerdy man popped up on the screen. Stretching myself on the desk, I decided to ignore the conversation. I was not in the mood, that is what happens when I get no coffee.

"I.T Kevin, the computer geek." Tony gasped.

"It is common impave, sweet guy." Ziva said.

Tony shivered. "I don't know about that. Comedy, but uh his improve skills definitely helped put away the world's number one cyber terrorist."

Tim gave him a look. "Yet you still call him a geek."

"Yes." Tony chuckled. "Once a geek always a geek."

I released a whine as Gibbs worked around my body to gather his things. He'd lift one of my legs to grab his badge. My tail for his phone and gun and my head for his car keys. Hearing the whine, he simply gave me stroke on the side of my belly.

"So, ah what's going on in Moscow boss?" Tony asked.

"Think he has an uncle that teaches in one of the universities." Tim replied.

Tony glanced at him with an odd look. "Thank you boss, boss?"

Gibbs finally spared them a look. "Long story, but one of you is coming." Now that caught my attention, just one? Gibbs glanced down at me, ruffing my head and neck. "And you too." Gibbs surprised me by giving me a quick kiss on the head. As tony and Tim kept not so discreetly fighting over who went, Gibbs grabbed his bag and whistled. I instantly jumped off the table and was by his side. Next thing I know Tim was next to us. Ha! Looks like Tony lost the game.

I had to say being in a helicopter was not my best ride. Damn thing shook too much. Gibbs had me in his lap the whole ride. The man can easily be scared, I had to give him some comfort. as we arrived at the embassy, we were searched and allowed into the room.

"Tim!" Kevin, I think his name was, jumped up and pulled Tim into a hug. "Oh man am I glad to see you!"

"Whoa! Kevin are you okay?" Tim asked. I walked in with Gibbs, although I stood between him and Kevin. Something was off about this man.

"Much better now, you have no idea what the last three days I-" He trailed off the moment he noticed Gibbs standing behind Tim. "Oh my god, agent Gibbs. Wow, they sent the A-team." He glanced at Tim. "Not that you're not A-team enough Tim, agent Gibbs wow. I didn't mean to make extra work for you sir, I really didn't."

He made a move towards him, but I was quick to stop him. 'No one touches him'. Gibbs ran his fingers over my ear. It was one of the ways he would sooth me. Damn man and his hands!

"Shit!" He jumped back, paler looking than the normal. "That's a wolf! Wow!"

"Breath Kevin." Tim sighed. "Take deep breaths."

"And I swear I am not being paranoid." Kevin continued. "Pretty sure I was being followed the minute I arrived."

"You were pretty sure?" Gibbs asked, already bored.

Kevin paused for a moment. "Completely sure. Positively."

I rolled my eyes. This man was a mess! A nerves wreck and that smell was burning my nose! With a sneeze I hid my muzzle into his leg, giving him a nudge. When he didn't get my message, I nibbled on his leg.

"Ow, Luna!" Gibbs yelped. "What?"

'You are so glad I like you'. Nudging his leg, I got him to move towards the couch. Whimpering, he took the hint and sat down. I jumped up and settled my head on his lap. We needed to wait confirmation the helicopter was fueled and ready to go. That would take at least two hours. Gibbs laid his head back, as his hand played with the fur on my neck. The all clear came too soon for my liking.

I walked in the front of the line, making sure no one was near that shouldn't be there. Tim behind me with Kevin in the middle and Gibbs taking up the rear. I stood just outside the helicopter until, Gibbs jumped on. Being what I am and who I was to him changed me. I-as you can tell-was more protective of him. Where he went I went. If he was in danger I would try and help, just like I knew he would. He might not feel it yet, but he was changing as well.

"Luna!" Gibbs snapped.

Well he was still the same in some aspect.

I sat on Gibbs lap, my head laid on his shoulder. I did not want to see outside the window. If we were meant to fly, we would have wings. Gibbs had one had running up and down my back, trying to sooth me.

"Relax, we are almost there." He whispered.

Of course, Kevin had to ruin the peace.

"You got a navy helicopter?" He asked.

Tim cocked an eye brow. "You expected a hot air balloon?"

"I didn't know what to expect. How you sneak it past the Russians?"

Gibbs and I glanced his way, and rolled our eyes.

"Diplomatic courtesy." Tim replied.

"And a couple of bad ass's pilots." One of the pilots added with a laughter.

That was the last I heard as I quickly feel asleep.

Only to be awaken by the sound of a loud bang. Jumping off Gibbs, I clawed the floor as the helicopter swirled around. Pilots were shouting on into the radio as Tim tried to calm Kevin. Gibbs was oddly calm. I was a mess, growling as I was tossed from side to side. I kept trying to hold on, but my claws could not hook onto the floor.

"Prepare for impact!" One of the pilots shouted.

As I felt myself being tossed, I suddenly felt something pull me. Stopping my bite half way, I noticed it was Gibbs. He had gotten ahold of my collar and pulled me into his arms. I relaxed a bit as his body shield mine and the chopper went down. Some way to die.

With a groan I woke to the sight of fire. Jumping to my feet I glanced around. The chopper was a mess, but that was not what had me worried. 'Where was Gibbs?' I got my answer in the form of a growl. 'Shit!' Running towards the sound I was confronted to a pissed of wolf and one mate on the ground. Growling at the wolf, I quickly jumped in between the two.

The wolf didn't give me a chance to react as he rushed at me and bit down on whatever he could. This was an old fashion dog fight. We clashed together, my teeth sinking into whatever flesh it would. The blood flowed into my mouth and his whines reached my ears. I could hear Gibbs getting up in the background. I was suddenly attacked on the back, by another wolf. So, it was a pack. Shaking the one in my mouth a bit, I tossed him to the side and dropped to the ground on my side. Able to get ahold of the second wolf, I killed him instantly. Just as he the first was about to retaliate shots were fired. Looking up I was never so relieved to see Tim show up. Walking towards Gibbs, I sniffed around making sure he was alright.

"I'm fine." He mumbled, his hands working on the wounds. "McGee, you have anything to tie around her body?"

Tim shook his head. "Sorry boss."

Gibbs then shook his jacket off and wrapped it around my bloody back. "That should hold."

Giving him a quick lick, I trotted over to the plane. Sadly no one was alive, or so I thought until the female pilot moved. Rushing back out I danced and growled getting Gibbs attention. 'Come on!' Grabbing ahold of his sleeve I dragged him towards the chopper 'she is alive!'. Getting the hint, he crawled back in. I stayed outside with Tim, but could hear the quiet whispers coming from inside.

The sound of something moving behind the trees, cause me to be tensed. Crouching a little, I growled and jumped only to land on Kevin.

"It's just me! Help!" The man screamed.

"Luna off." Tim ordered, although I knew he held some amusement.

Giving the man one last snap, I jumped off and stood by the chopper once more. I didn't like being here and it had nothing to do with the wild or the wolves, but if someone shot up down, then they will be looking for the crash site. Deciding on helping, I left to look around. I can mark a certain territory, it will keep the wolves away. That and I can look and make sure no unwanted guest shows up.

The wood was creepy I'll tell you that much. The snow was like knifes digging into my paws, must have hurt them. Inhaling in the scents I got all kinds. The woods, wolf packs, small animals and a human scent. Following the smell, I froze to see a dead man on the ground. Walking closer I noticed three bullets to the chest. So, this is their hunting ground. 'great, the hunter is now the prey'. Tossing some snow on him, in a bad attempt at burying him I walked. I mark a radius around the crash site of two miles, that should keep the wolves away. As I walked back to the site, my stomach growled. Not that I blame it, I have not eaten since we got here, also knew Gibbs and Tim hadn't either. Sticking my nose to the ground I sniffed some food out. It lead me to a jack rabbit. Now I love rabbits, had two as a pet once, but we you have to eat you have to eat.

Must hand it to him though, sucker was fast. But not fast enough, as the poor thing now dangled in my mouth. At the moment Gibbs would not be able to get his on food, so I must provide for him. Hence why I have not eaten the animal. Digging a hole in the ground, I dropped him and buried him. One rabbit was not going to be enough. I had to feed four grown adults. So, after catching three rabbits and what I believe is a rat I took them all back to the site.

As I reached the area I stopped, something was not right. Dropping the animals, I took a whiff of the air and growled. That was not Gibb's scent. Dropping on my stomach I crawled closer to the site and watched. A group of five men stood before the fallen pilot, she was still alive, but my team was nowhere in sight. Hearing the little bit of conversation, I knew they were the ones to shoot us down. And no matter how much I want to tear them apart, I was out numbered and most likely would be shot and killed. The leader from my guess left the pilot to die. If my Russian was still good anyhow. I waited and watched them all leave, but one. Getting ready I waited for the man to let his guard down. Idiot was stupid enough to put down his gun. Seeing him walk closer to the pilot I made my move. Slowly emerging from the trees and growling a low threat. He froze reaching for his gun only to remember he put it down.

"Easy, easy." His voice shook and I think he wet himself too.

The second he reached for his knife I lunged and like the fight with the wolf, I went for everything and anything. It took seconds before he was dead and bleeding. Glancing at the pilot, I knew she did recognize me and was freaking out. Dropping to my stomach I whimpered and crawled towards her, placing my head on her lap. Slowly I felt her relax, until her hand was on my head.

"Your agent Gibbs wolf." She stated, giving her a small whine at the mention of his name. "He is fine, Tim and Kevin are with him."

She was freezing and scared, I can feel it. Moving my body, I laid to the length of her, my body covering hers completely. The shaking stopped, but the fear didn't. She didn't want to die, but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't change her that was all a myth, either you were born a wolf or you weren't. Hiding her face under my neck I laid with her, giving all the warmth, I could. I stayed a good hour, until I felt her give her last breath. Looking down at her I nudged her cheek, but got no response. Grabbing the blanket on her legs I draped it over the pilot and went back to the woods. Grabbing the food, I gave her one last look and left. I had to find Gibbs and Tim. I had to make sure they were alright. Little did I know he would return to that same spot.

I spent the entire night looking for them, but the snow was making it impossible for me to track them. It wasn't until I came to a stream where I sat and drank some water. The fur of the animals was giving me a bad taste. I had to toss the old kills and find some new ones. Only this time I got ahold of a two baby hogs and a rabbit. Mama hog was not happy about that. Grabbing the damn food once more, I walked over the stream and heading up north. The sound of footsteps coming towards me had me on alert. Dropping the food, I prepared myself to pounce. Until…

"Again, agent Gibbs that leaf thing very cool." That could only be Kevin.

Still mad for them leaving, I decided to do a little payback. Hiding in the bush, I laid low and growled. Gibbs lifted the weapon, but could not see me. Tim had his handgun, but Kevin was hiding behind him in fear. Seriously? Some help he would be in a fight. Jumping out of the bush Kevin yelled. "Kill it!"

Tim huffed, lowering the gun. "Shut up Kevin, it's just Luna."

I gaped at him. 'Just Luna! Just Luna!' Tim holstered his gun, not even caring. 'You are eating the rabbit geek!'

"Luna." Gibbs called.

Snapping my head in his direction, I slowly walked up to him. I knew he would be mad for me running off, but If I hadn't we would have no food and the pilot would have died alone. Seeing him crouch in front of me, I leaned into him. I really did miss him and it annoyed the hell out of me.

Gibbs took a few moments to check my back and sighed. "We need to keep moving. Tonight we find some where to camp." Stroking my neck, he stared into my eyes. "Stay beside me."

'Sure, thing boss'. Of course, I ran off to get the food and returned, no missing the smile on his lips.

"What is she carrying?" Kevin asked.

Tim shrugged. "Looks like some dead animals."

"Oh." Kevin shivered.

We walked a good few miles and my paws were beginning to hurt. We had long left the snowy part of the woods and were now in the dirt and grassy area. My paws did not like the change. It hurt with each step I gave and Gibbs was begging to notice. Hard not too when I'm whimpering every three steps.

"Quick breather boss?" Tim asked, taking a seat on a fallen tree.

I followed suit, falling to my side in the shady grass. A relief to my aching paws. Looking at them I frowned, the front right paw was not bleeding and the other three were not far behind. Gibbs walked over to them, eyeing Kevin in an odd way. Now I would normally be at his side and help, but I seriously could not move right now.

Kevin waved his empty bottle of water at him. "Go ahead say I told you so." He glanced at one of the two. "Can I get a sip of yours?"

"No." Gibbs said.

"Not you agent Gibbs, I was asking McGee." Kevin replied. I snorted, this kid was unbelievable.

"And I asked you something back there and I am done waiting for answers." Gibbs said. "And you are not getting any water, until we get one." Knowing something else was up, I slowly move to lay on my stomach. I kept my eyes on Kevin. 'I swear I'll kill him if he is to blame for all of this'.

Kevin glanced at Tim for help, but got nothing. "First visit to my uncle's, Ahh, few months ago I was by this guy. Sergey. Which may not even be his real name, but he offered very serious money. For this-this thing that he needed."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "What thing?"

Kevin made a 'I fucked up face. "It's kind of a weapon."

'Kinda! It's either a weapon or not! Pick one!' I shouted, but all they heard were probably growls.

"I only agreed so I could help for my uncles with his medical cost." Kevin added, trying to keep Gibbs from killing him. "But when I came to deliver the sweet, my conscious got the better of me."

'Oh? Didn't know you had one!'

"So, you backed out of the deal?" Tim asked.

Kevin shook his head. "I tried too, but when I got to my uncle's place, he had been shot. To death. The man was like a father to me and I got him killed."

'Yeah well you also got the pilots killed and might have already killed us.'

Glancing at Gibbs I wondered. 'Would he mind if I killed him now?'

"All I could think to do is, not make it worse by giving it to Sergey." Kevin added.

Gibbs glared down at him. If you know Gibbs, you know he is a lot more dangerous when his voice is calm. "Where is the weapon now?"

"With my uncle-in my uncle."

'Ew'.

Tim shared a look with Gibbs. "Just how small of a weapon is it?"


End file.
